Revisionist Series
by dilu4ever
Summary: Langston adnd Markko fic, probably some Sole.  This is my take on how scenes should have been, and more they should have shown
1. After Prom

**Revisionist Series**

**A/N: So, here is what I hope it just the first installment. I am not sure how this will turn out, but this is just an idea I had. **

**Chapter One-After Prom**

Langston Wilde stared out the window of Markko's car. It was a long drive from the high school to her house. She could not believe that he had just kissed her. It made her so happy. She had wanted him to kiss her for weeks. He really was a freak, but so was she. She had finally had her first kiss. It made her so happy. She had to act tough, because that is what everyone expected of her. She really so many times just wanted to be an average girl. That is all she ever wanted. Life could just be so complicated sometimes.

Markko Rivera thought about how different his life was. This night had not ended the way he thought it would. He thought that he would be taking Starr home, but truth be told, he really wanted to go with Langston. He just did not know how to read her most days. Some days, she acted like she hated him, but other days she was human and not such a freak, like tonight. He knew that the silence had to be broken, but was worried about what would happen when it finally was. "Hey freak, you got to tell me where to go. We have been driving around for over an hour now."

"Who you calling a freak? You're the freak. What time do you have to be home, anyway?"

"My mom told me that I could stay out until two. How about you?"

"Well, my parents are out of town. They are Children's Rights Activists. You could come over and watch TV or something, if you want."

Markko was trying desperate to figure out what she wanted him to do. "Yeah, that would be cool."

They turned down Langston's street. Finally, he pulled up in front of her house. They walked in her house hand-in-hand. Langston said, "Hey, I will go get us a couple of sodas and stuff. Why don't you take your jacket off and see what 's on TV?"

"Sure." He took off his jacket, and sat down. Something about her house seemed so empty. He really would not mind getting to know her better. She really was incredible. She came back in the room and handed him a soda. There was some bad old movie on. She sat down next to Markko.

He absently put his arm around her. "So, prom huh? It was a strange night."

"I know. I had a good time towards the end. But, can you believe Mrs. McBain?"

"I kept thinking when I kissed you that she was going to jump out of the bushes and scream, "See, I told you."

"Yeah, she told me that you and I have chemistry."

"What do you think, Freak? Do you think we do?"

Langston had to laugh. 'I don't know. I really don't know what is happening with us. But, maybe we—"Markko silenced her with a kiss.

She pulled him back on the couch. She deepened the kiss in a way that she never even knew that she knew how to. He opened his mouth and she accepted his tongue. She broke the kiss. "Markko, what is going on with us?"

"Let's not think about it, tonight."

She pulled him back into a kiss where they stayed until his cell phone rang. He pulled away. "It's my mom. Hi, mom. Good. I just was dropping off a friend. Ok. I will be home soon. Bye. My mom wants me home in a few minutes. I better go."

She walked him to the door. She stood at the door and looked at him. He gave her one last kiss. "Bye, freak. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Langston closed the door so unsure about everything. She wished that she knew what was going to happen with Markko. She was so crazy about him, but knew somehow that she had turned into a pumpkin, and tomorrow would go back to hating him, when she really cared about him and wanted to be with him.

Markko drove down the street confused. He wished that he had the courage to ask him to be his girlfriend. But, something was holding him back. He could not wait to see her tomorrow, but knew that tomorrow, he would mercilessly tease her, and they would remain not a couple for now.

**What did everyone think? This one will probably be the shortest. My goal is to somewhat fill in some of the blanks that the show leaves in a way that makes all of us Larkko fans happy. Please review. Three Reviews and I will take on the next part of Larkko history, which is the day after the Prom. That includes: what lead up to the IPod conversation, a follow-up to the comment about having nothing in your way, but treating each other like crap, and more in chapter 2.**


	2. The Next Day

**Revisionist Series**

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews. Sorry the update has taken so long. I am sitting in here stuck in a hotel waiting for the roads to open back up, so we can go home, so I thought that I would write a chapter. Hopefully, I can get a strong enough internet connection to post it.**

Langston groaned at the sound of her alarm clock. She could not believe that they had the prom on a night when they had to go to school the next morning and right before the play, too. She managed to get out of bed, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible. She had been so tired that she did not take her makeup from prom off last night. She went to her closet. She did not know what to wear, but she wanted to look nice. She thought about putting on just a pear of jeans and a t-shirt, but she was in a flirty mood. She pulled out her black and skirt and her black and red tank top. She always liked how that looked. After getting out of the shower, she tried to figure out what she would do with her hair. She finally decided that she would curl it and just put two of the purple streaks in. Those were not so intense. She had not thought until now why she was so concerned with her appearance. Her thoughts went back to last night. She remembered kissing Markko. Maybe Mrs. McBain was right. She was beginning to think that she and Markko really did have chemistry. She was actually looking forward to seeing him this morning. She wanted to get to school early, so that she could give a final look to the backdrops for the play.

Langston arrived at school at 7:30, and walked in the gym. She did not know how, but it looked great for the play. She stood on the stage and remembered last night. She remembered how her and Markko had been crowned king and queen of the prom. That was so ridiculous. She was so lost in thought. She did not even notice Markko walk in. She finally snapped out of it, when she heard him trying to talk to her.

Markko walked in the gym and saw her standing there. She was so beautiful. She looked good everyday, but she looked even better today than usual. He was going to test the shaky alliance that they seemed to have made last night. "Hey, Langston."

He got no response. "Langston! Langston! Hey, freak."

She finally looked at him. "Markko, hi. What are you doing here? Are you following me?"

"No, I was just cutting through before class. You excited about the play tonight?"

"Yeah. I know that sounds dorky."

"No, not really." Markko walked over to her and moved her over out of sight where the curtain is. He leaned over and she put her arm around his neck, and their lips met in a kiss. He moved her until her back was against the wall. He opened his mouth to meet her tongue with his, and they continued to make out.

"I knew it." They parted at the sound of the all too familiar voice. They both looked and there was Mrs. McBain. "See, I told you, you two have chemistry." The bell rang, and they both found themselves being grateful for that. Langston went to pick up her backpack when Markko moved to get it.

"Langston, let me carry it for you."

"I can get it."

"No, I can carry my own bag, freak."

"Fine."

As she picked it up, her MP3 player fell out. She did not see it, and walked out of the gym. Markko followed her. "Langston, wait up."

She kept walking. She really did not know how to deal with Markko. Things were so much simpler when she hated him. She could never admit it, but that kiss had shaken her up. He could kiss. That was for sure.

Finally, he caught up with her. "Langston, hey wait." He really hated when she ignored him. She knew how to make him crazy. He did not know why he bothered. That was a lie. He knew why. She made him completely not care about being hip or cool. He did not want to admit it, but he was crazy about her. He knew that. He looked at her MP3 player. "Fine, let's see what you listen to."

"How did you get that?"

"That's why I have been trying to catch you. This is the weirdest playlist I have ever seen."

Langston hated when he acted like this. He could be so irritating. "Give it back."

He pulled it out of her reach. "No."

"What's anyone can whistle?"

"It's a musical, you moron."

"You don't seriously listen to this stuff?"

Langston grabbed it away from him. "Beats listening to you."

Langston could not handle being around Markko anymore right now. She spied Cole and Starr. "You two up for opening night?"

"Sure."

"What now," asked Langston?

Cole answered her, "My mom changed her mind about us."

Langston discussed with Cole and Starr how Mrs. Manning was still not changing her mind about them. Right about the time that Britney came up, Langston felt Markko walk up behind her. As tired as she was of him a minute ago, she was glad to see him again.

Markko loved watching Langston get in Britney's face. He loved how she was not afraid to stand up to anyone, including him. He was really confused by the conversation. He didn't understand why Starr's mom cared about her and Cole being together so much. "I don't get this. Why do your parents care so much?"

Langston grabbed Markko by the hand. "Come with me."

"What'd I say?"

"Come on." Once they got out of earshot from everyone, Langston told Markko what was up. "When Starr's dad and Cole's mom were in college, he raped her at a party."

Markko could not believe what he was hearing. "Whoa. Starr's old man raped Cole's mom."

Langston could not believe Markko. Whoever did not know before knows now. "Say it a little louder. I don't think they heard you in Altoona."

"That's unbelievable. If some dude raped my mom, I could never hook up with daughter."

"They didn't know that when they met. They are not just hooking up. They love each other."

Markko found himself being amazed at the situation. "Yeah. They must if they can get around all that"

Langston really was amazed and almost jealous of what Starr and Cole had sometimes. "Weird, huh? They have this major problem and they still want to be together."

Markko was hoping what he said next would not start a fight. "Yeah, and people with nothing in their way still treat each other like crap."

Langston knew he was right. "Yeah." She really had to deal with Britney. Markko watched her yell at Britney. He then watched her turn to listen to Starr on the phone. He inched behind her. He really wanted to be with her. He watched with a smile as she was happy for Cole and Starr finally being together. After they were gone, he tried one last time to talk to Langston. "Hey, no more arguing today, okay?"

"Yeah. I got to get to class. I will see you later, I promise."

"Hold on." He took her back behind the lockers and kissed her. She moaned at his touch. She finally pulled away. "Markko, I got to go." He watched her walk to class with Starr. He really wished that she would just let herself be with him, but he was the same way. He liked fighting with her.

--

Starr and Langston walked to class. Starr was beside herself. Langston needed to talk to Starr. "So, Starr, I kissed Markko last night."

"You are kidding. When? Where?"

"Outside after prom, then we made out when he dropped me off. He is such a good kisser."

"You like him," Starr teased.

"I don't know. He just can be so annoying. He is trying to make more out of it. Mrs. McBain caught us kissing in the gym, and she was like see I told you that you have chemistry."

"Huh?"

"At prom, she kept trying to set us up."

"So are you two going out, now?"

"No, we have just had a few great kisses. But, it is nothing more."

"Right."

Langston wondered," who she was fooling? She really was crazy about him.


	3. Plans, Breakfast, and a Date

**Chapter 3-Breakfast, Plans, and a Date**

**A/N: I apologize for the extreme delay on this. I have been wanting to write this for awhile, but just had a hard time finding the time to do it. When I went to write it today, it was over half-written. Anyway, enjoy!!!**

Langston stirred to the sound of her phone ringing. She glanced at the clock. 8:30. She glanced at the caller ID. It was Starr. She picked it up. "Hi, Starr."

"Hey do you want to meet me and Cole at the diner for breakfast?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Around 9:30."

"Yeah. Hey Starr, do you mind if I invite Markko?"

"Cole was actually fixing to call him and see if he wanted to hang today, too. Do you want Cole to ask him if he wants to pick you up, too?"

"Yeah, or I could call him."

"Okay. See you in an hour or so."

Langston got out of bed, and searched the room for her cell phone. She hoped that Markko was up. She dialed the number. She heard a groggy voice on the other phone. "Hello."

"Hey, do you feel like hanging with me, Starr, and Cole today?"

"Langston?"

"Who did you think it was?"

"Hey, yeah that sounds cool. What time?"

"Starr said The Angel Square Diner at 9:30. I was just going to get ready really quick so I could catch the bus there."

"Don't be a weirdo. I'll pick you up at 9:15."

"Cool. See you then."

"Okay."

Langston then had to figure out what to wear. She used to just wear whatever, but something had changed. She finally pulled a pair of Capri jeans, tennis shoes, and a yellow and black tank top. She took a quick shower and pulled on her clothes. She was glad that she was not one of those high-maintenance girls that obsessed over their makeup. In just a couple of minutes, she had her makeup on. She knew that blow-drying her hair would take the longest. She looked at it the mirror and added the yellowish-green streaks for measure. She glanced at the clock. 9:12. She was really impressed that she did all that in less than forty-five minutes.

Markko drove the short drive over to Langston's house. He was really glad that she called. They had spent time together over the summer, but not as much as he would have liked to. He could not wait to see her. It had been a couple weeks, since he had just gotten back from vacation with his parents. He pulled up to her driveway. He got out and rung the doorbell. She answered the door. He was really surprised how often she was the one who answered the door. "Hi."

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah."

They did not say a lot for the first couple minutes of the drive. Finally, Langston broke the silence. "Did you have a good time on vacation?"

"Yeah, it was cool."

"Well, I am glad you are back."

"You are?"

"Yeah." Langston reached over and changed the radio. She found a reggaetron station. They pulled up to the diner.

As they walked in the diner, Markko said, "I didn't know you liked this music."

"Did I say I don't like Reggaetron?"

"No, I just thought all you were into was that Emo crap."

"I'm eclectic, okay?"

"Yeah, you're something alright."

"Whatever." Langston really hated when he did this, but at the same time, she really liked it too. She honestly did not know what to think about Markko. She really hoped that he would have kissed her, but he made no move. Maybe he wasn't interested in her anymore. "Did you hear anything about your dad?"

"No, but my mom is covering the town with flyers."

"Does that ever work," wondered Markko.

"Of course it does. It worked for my dad before. And if that lowlife was right about my dad, somebody must have seen him by now. "

Cole interrupted Starr, "That guy just wanted some easy cash. The last place anybody saw your dad was Chicago"

Markko was really confused here. "Dude, what's that about? You sound like you don't want Starr's old man to turn up."

"I just know how bad Starr wants her dad back, and I don't want her to get her hopes up." They all stopped and glanced as Britney and her idiots walked in.

Sometimes Langston just really did not get some of the things that Cole said. "Well, you don't have to be so negative."

"I'm not."

Markko interjected, "You just don't want him around."

Starr butted in. "No, there's no way."

Markko went on, "Why not? Your old man almost took him out just for seeing you."

"It doesn't mean he doesn't want him to be found, right Cole?"

"Right. But, if he does show up, I don't want him to mess things up between us. Is that wrong?"

"No, but he won't. My mom's cool with us, and she will make sure that he is okay with it."

Markko actually found Starr's defense of the whole thing ridiculous. "Are you for real?

Langston hated when Markko butted in. "Will you get off her case?"

"Look, all I am saying is that Thornhart's way more chill than I'd be."

Starr grew frustrated, "Markko, you don't even know, okay? Cole has done a lot to make sure me and my mom find out who has my dad."

"There's not really that much I can do."

"You can stay on Miles. Miles must have something to do with it."

Markko listened as they all continued to discuss Starr's dad. He had to admit that Cole was acting sketchy about the whole thing. He did notice today how nice Langston looked. Markko's attention snapped back on the conversation when Cole said, "I thought we said that we weren't going to talk about this for a while."

Langston was ready to get off the topic, too. "Yeah, let's order some breakfast and figure out what we are going to do today."

Cole had an idea. "Hey, there's that movie coming out today. Kill fast, Die Slowly 3."

Starr vetoed that immediately. "Oh please. I couldn't die fast enough through the first two."

Langston had an idea. "I want to see Un Affair de Pornigraphique."

Cole and Markko both agreed but Markko voiced his approval first, "Hey I'm down with that."

Cole followed, "Alright."

Langston playfully hit Markko. "Not that. It's about this guy and girl that fall in love in Art Class."

Markko was ready to pass that one up. "Chick flick."

"It's a French Film."

Markko did not want to do that. "Subtitles?"

Cole agreed, "Yeah, I don't feel like reading a movie."

Langston could not believe that they could be so stupid sometimes. "Yeah, well, I am not in the mood for a testo fest, either."

Starr had to referee, "Guys, Chill."

Starr wanted to call her mom to check on her dad, but Cole talked her out of it.

Markko knew that they had to make a decision about the movie thing, and tried to persuade the women to do the right thing. "That is why we should go to the guy movie. That way you can show us how much you want to make us happy."

Langston scoffed at that. "Like we even do."

"Well, what's in it for us if we lay down and go to the chick flick?"

Langston corrected him. "French Film and you will have our eternal gratitude which can be expressed in several different ways."

Markko did not know how to handle it when she was being so flirty. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Take it any way you want."

Starr went to the bathroom, and Langston went with her. But, first it was decided that they would go see a slasher movie, instead. Starr and Langston went inside the bathroom. Starr subtly asked Langston, "So, what is going on with you and Markko?"

"I don't think anything. He has been ignoring me all morning."

"Langston. Are you blind? He has watched every move you made. He is so into you."

"I don't think so."

--

They had just arrived at the mall to go to the movie when Cole got a call. He got off the phone. "That was my mom. I got to go. I am sorry."

Starr grabbed his hand. "Well, Cole, I don't want to go if you can't. Why don't we do it some other time? Cole, could you give me a ride home?"

"Sure."

Langston was kind of bummed out. She really wanted to spend the afternoon with Markko. Markko did not know what to say. "Hey, we could go if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds fun. Wait, is this a date?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"I don't know."

"Langston, hey, here take this."

"A fake ID. Where did you get this, and how did you get my picture?"

"Yearbook. Come on. Hi, Two for A Night to Dismember."

The cashiers looked at Langston and Markko with suspicion. "ID please."

Markko and Langston handed him the ID's. The guy handed them back. "This is not what the ID's in North Dakota look like. I am from North Dakota."

Markko had to think fast. : Well, when was the last time you were there?"

"Spring Break, dude."

I am not going to argue. Just give me two for Ratatouille."

The guy called the usher. "Could you escort these two to Ratatouille?"

Langston was embarrassed. She could not believe that they had to sit through a cartoon for an hour and a half. They should have just went home. When they walked in the theater, the guy was still behind them. Markko stopped him, "We are in the right movie theater, so get lost. Where do you want to sit?"

"How about here in the back?"

"Sure." The movie started. "Langston, maybe it won't be that bad."

"Yeah. Maybe. I wonder what is up with Cole anyway."

"Yeah, I know. He was being so weird all day. Hey Langston, I am glad we are here."

She smiled. "I am too. You know, I really missed you while you were gone."

"See, I told you that you would miss me."

"Shut up. You are so different around me, almost sweet."

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Markko put his arm around her and she relaxed into it. Ten minutes later, "Markko, this movie is boring."

He looked at her, and all he really wanted to do was kiss her. It had been so long since he had kissed her. "Hey, I have an idea."

"What? They probably have armed guards outside. We can't go anywhere."

"We don't have to." Markko leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. He pulled away. "You cool with this?"

She said nothing, but lifted the arm rest and put her arms around his head and surrendered wholeheartedly to the kiss. She felt him put his arm around her back. Normally, she would not have done this, but she really wanted to. He opened his mouth, and she did the same as their tongues intertwined. She honestly just wants to kiss him forever. An hour later, Langston's cell phone beeped. She pulled away from Markko's kiss, hesitantly. "Hold on. Starr is texting me. She typed: We are at the movies. Can't talk." She went to go back to kissing him and got a reply. "Ohh. You have to tell me everything later."

She then went back to kissing Markko, who had been kissing her neck the whole time that she was texting Starr. Once the movie was over, an usher came up. "The movie is over. You have to leave." Markko glared at him, and grabbed Langton by the arm. He drove her home. Langston asked, "Hey, do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, but I only have an hour or so."

"That's cool. Starr and I are going to meet up at Hallowed Grounds. I was probably going to stay with her tonight.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah." Langston and Markko walked in her house. She had to admit that she felt a little awkward. She had never been kissed the way that he was kissing her earlier. She offered him a soda, which he turned down. He noticed how she was acting.

"Langston, what's up? You are acting freakier than usual."

"I just don't know what we should do now." Markko decided that he would try to make her feel more at ease. He leaned in and kissed her. The second that she felt his lips on hers, she felt safe again. She deepened the kiss. He leaned her back on the couch, and they proceeded to spend the next hour or so just making out. At one point, she broke the kiss. "Markko, we have to go."

He pulled back. "Yeah, we do." The whole way to dropping Langston off, he just held her hand. He did not want to ruin the mood by doing something that would cause them to fight. They pulled up at the coffee shop. "Well, here we are."

"Markko, I had fun with you."

"Yeah. I guess you could say this was our first date. So, are you going to call me again or never talk to me?"

"Langston, I will call you tomorrow. I promise." He leaned over and gave her one last lingering kiss. He watched her walk in the coffee shop. He wished that she would be his girlfriend, but he knew they would fight all the time.

--

Langston and Starr walked up to Starr's house. Langston was trying to tell her everything that had happened on her "date" with Markko today. She really had so much energy left. She knew she was rambling, when she was telling Starr about the guy at the ticket counter. "So, he was like, fine just give me two for Ratatouille, then. He was like, okay. Then, they had to escort us to the movie. So, we actually had to sit there for ninety minutes and watch a cartoon about a French-rat."

"How was that?"

Langston hesitated, but tried to play it off. "Couldn't really tell you."

Starr could not believe what Langston was getting at. "Oh my God, you didn't"

Langston tried to play coy. "No, we were just talking."

"Oh please. You really like this guy, huh?"

"He's alright." Starr gave her a look. "So, maybe I like him a little. It's no big romance or anything. You and Cole are way ahead of us." Langston and Starr discussed how Britney was once again trying to break them up. Langston found herself thinking about Markko. She really had a great time with him. He acted like he liked her too. She thought that maybe someday, they could stop arguing long enough to just be together.


	4. Advice and Another Fight

_**Advice and another Fight**_

_**A/N: I just have to say that everyone's support lately has been incredible. I especially had no idea until after the last chapter how much people are loving this one. This **__**chapter covers the episode when Starr asked Langston and Markko's advice about her breakup with Cole. **__** Hope you enjoy.**_

Langston really had to get used to this feeling. She never thought that she would be so excited at the prospect at seeing a guy, especially this guy. Markko had called her a little while ago, and they had made plans to watch a movie. She found herself wishing that he would just ask her to be his girlfriend, already. She looked at the clock, and realized that he was going to be there soon, and she was still walking around in a tank-top and shorts. She went to her closet and picked out a maroon and black shirt. She liked the way that looked. Today, the streaks were easy. Maroon means pink. She pinned her back just enough until she was satisfied. She wondered what movie they were going to watch. Who was she kidding? She knew that they would probably just wind up kissing, as usual.

Markko began the drive over to Langston's. He hated to admit how much she got to him, and how crazy that she made him. Everything about her made him care about her. He had gotten used to the streaks, and now he found them so hot. He pulled up to her house, and glanced at himself in the mirror. He knew he looked great. He walked up to the door, and heard her walk up to the door. She swung the door open. "Hey, why don't you come in, already?"

"Hello, I was waiting for you to open the door."

"It is open now. So, are you coming?"

"You know you want me to," said Markko with a smirk. He sat down on the couch. "What do you want to watch?"

"I will go get some sodas. Why don't you have a seat and check to see if there is anything on?"

Langston came back in, and Markko was still trying to find something. "Here you go."

"Langston, you look nice."

She smiled. She knew that she was weak when he started acting sweet. "Thanks, Markko." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Langston, I did not just come over for this."

She laughed. "Markko, I am not doing anything that I don't want to be doing." She shut him up with a kiss. They resumed their usual position of lying down on her couch. She kissed him more deeply, and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. He began to open his mouth, and her tongue met his. The phone rang.

"Langston, can you ignore it?"

"Let me just see who it is. It 's Starr, hold on." He leaned her hair back and kissed her neck. "Hello. Starr, are you okay?"

"Langston, I need some advice. Can you come over?"

"Yeah. Markko is here with me. We will be right over."

Starr was unsure how she felt about this bonding thing with Markko, but she was quickly learning that hanging with Langston normally meant hanging with Markko, too. "Sure. Thanks, Langston."

Langston hung up the phone. Markko looked at her. "What's up?"

"Starr is freaking out. I can tell. Do you mind if we go hang with her for a while?"

Markko wanted to tell Langston that all he wanted to do was hang out with her, but he knew how important Starr was to her. "Come on. Starr needs advice. We will give her advice. Can we come back later, and finish this?"

"Of course we can. Markko, thanks." She kissed him, and he deepened the kiss. "Markko, we have to go or we are never going to get there. Starr did not sound so good."

Langston went to open the door, and Markko leaned her up against it. She broke the kiss. "Come on."

They arrived at Starr's aunt Dorian's house, and knocked at the door. Starr opened it. Langston said, "We came as fast as we could." Langston could tell by the look on Starr's face that she was really upset. Markko could tell that he needed to say something.

"What happened? Langston said you didn't sound so good".

Starr was new to this whole sensitive Markko thing. "Um –"

Langston could definitely see that Starr was uncomfortable talking in front of Markko. She did not know Markko like Langston did. "Oh, right. Um -- hey, how about that pool in the back that I was telling you about, yeah?"

Markko smiled. "Are you ditching me?"

Langston said in her usual snarky way, "Do you need a lifeguard?"

Markko could not explain why he was so down for chick talk, today. "Fine -- go comb each other's hair. But just so you know, I was down to listen or cheer you up or give advice. Whatever."

Langston could not believe how normal he was being. "Aw, how cute."

Starr decided to let him stay. "Ok, wait, maybe you can help me with something."

Markko added, "Let her rip"

Starr let it all lose at once. "My dad was stabbed and kidnapped and held hostage, and Cole knew exactly who had him and where he was."

Langston could not believe what she was hearing. "What?"

Starr asked, "So now, what do I do?"

Markko could not believe what he was hearing. "Cole saw your dad with his own eyes?"

Langston really had to clear up what she was hearing. "He knew his whacked-out step-freak was holding your dad hostage?"

Starr painfully further explained, "And he didn't do anything. He didn't tell me and he didn't tell the cops."

Markko asked, "Nobody?"

Langston was pissed. She could not believe that she had even believed Cole could ever change. "He is so going to juvie for this."

Markko still was not giving up on Cole. "That doesn't sound like Cole. He's too straight-up, you know?"

Langston hated when Markko acted like this. It irritated the crap out of her "Straight-up? Ok, I don't think you get how twisted this is. Starr's dad – "

Markko really did not feel like being lectured by Langston. "Yeah, I know -- you already told me, remember?"

Langston had a pretty good idea of what was going on. "So Cole comes to town, gets with Starr, goes totally steroidal on her, then does this whole big thing about how sorry he is and how he's going to go straight." Langston and Markko somehow made this about them, and forgot that Starr was even in the room.

"And he did".

" And then he tricked Starr into believing he loves her."

"Yeah, the dude does."

"Oh, and that's when Starr's dad gets stabbed and held hostage, and it turns out that Cole knew what's up? It's a total setup."

"He'd have to be a complete psychopath," added Markko.

"It's happened to better guys. Remember Henry?"

"Nah, I'm telling you Thornhart's not like that. There's got to be something more."

Starr interrupted the obvious lover's quarrel. "There is. Cole's mom killed a guy, and he lied about that, too."

Langston asked, "Cole's mom killed Spencer Truman?"

"She's in jail right now."

"Oh, Cole must be freaking," said Markko, who was starting to realize what Cole's motive really was.

Langston remembered why they were not a couple. He was so irritating. "You don't think Starr's freaking? Her dad's still missing."

Markko added, "All I'm saying is it blows for both of them."

Starr had to admit that she was even getting irritated with Markko defending Cole. "Don't compare me to Cole, ok? He could've helped save my dad, but he didn't do anything."

Markko tried to make the girls understand. "Ok, but his dad is already dead. You know, Cole is an only child. His mom is the only person he has."

Langston was about to kill him. "Why are you defending him?"

Markko could tell where this was going with Langston. " I'm not defending him. I'm just seeing it from his side. I mean, what would you have done? "

Langston added, "The right thing."

" Oh, and screw the only parent you had left? I'm just saying if someone threatened to take away your mom right now, you and your little brother would be all alone. Are you telling me you'd let that happen? I mean, yeah, Cole was wrong, but his back was up against the wall, man. Does that help?"

Langston wanted to kill him. "Like a kick in the head helps?"

"I just think you should give him the benefit of the doubt. But, whatever. So, are you going to stay with him or not?"

Starr added without thinking, "You know what? I dumped Cole, and I never want to see him again."

Langston agreed, "Amen."

"How could you even think that I would want to be with him after he did something like that?"

"Well, because when we first got here, you asked us what you should do next. I mean, call me crazy, but why would you ask that if you were sure you did the right thing?"

Langston began to really think what Starr must want. "She wanted to know how she could stick it to Cole. Ok, dumping him was good, but now you need to go in for the kill."

"No, Langston, that's not even what I meant. God, how did this all happen? Cole and I were so happy at prom, and now -- my dad could be dead because of him."

Langston knew that Starr must be hurting so badly. "I'm so sorry."

[Phone rings

Langston looked at Markko while Starr was on the phone. She was so mad at him, right now. He could be so infuriating. Starr put the phone down, and hugged Langston. "Langston, I have to get to the hospital. My dad is there. He is okay."

Starr got her stuff, while Markko and Langston walked out with her. They got back in the car, and Langston did not say one word to Markko the whole way back to her house. They pulled up. "Can I come in?"

"It is up to you," said Langston without giving much up in the way of emotion.

Markko walked in the living room. "Langston, come on. Why are you so pissed?"

"Markko, do you not get what Cole did?"

"Yeah, I do. I am just saying that there has to be more to it. Langston, I do not want to fight."

She smiled, "Well, what do you want to do?"

He leaned over. "So, does this mean that you are not mad at me, anymore?"

"Of course I am mad, but that is part of what makes this so great." Langston pulled Markko in for a long kiss. Before they knew it, they were making out on the couch Langston loved making out with him. She knew that eventually they would probably get serious, but she enjoyed the time with him. She just wishes he did not have to have such an opinion.

_**Up Next: Langston and Markko go to Cole's bail hearing, and it is strip poker night!!!!**_


	5. Strip Poker Night Part 1

_**Chapter 5: Strip Poker Night Part One**_

_**A/N: **__**This is part one of Strip Poker Night!!! Hope you enjoy!!!**_

Markko wished that Langston would hurry up. They had decided to go support Cole for his mom's hearing. Markko yelled up the stairs. "Langston, hurry up. We are already late."

Langston knew they were late, but she really wanted to look nice. She hated how sometimes she felt like she looked trashy. She had left Markko downstairs almost an hour ago to come get ready. They had talked about grabbing lunch, but now there was not enough. She heard him tell her to hurry up. "Markko, I am almost ready." She looked at herself in the mirror, and figured out that she looked okay. She came down the stairs. Markko did a double-take. "Wow, we better go or we are not going to get out of here. You look really hot."

"That's exactly what I do not want, Markko. I need to look respectable."

"You look, respectable. Can we please go?"

"Why are you rushing me?"

"Langston, rushing? I have been sitting her for an hour and half. The hearing started ten minutes ago. How is that rushing you?"

"Fine. You ready?"

"Let's go, freak."

"Markko, you are so a bigger freak." When they got to the door, she gave him a quick kiss. They left and went to the court hearing.

--

Neither of them could believe that the judge had denied Cole's mom bail. They sat in the courtroom with Starr, waiting for Cole to come back in. John McBain had to take him out, when he spoke out. Starr spoke, "Guys, I hope that they do not arrest Cole."

Markko tried to reassure Starr. "Lieutenant McBain will take a care of Cole. If he was okay with them arresting him, I think that he would have let them." They all got quiet when Cole entered the room. Starr was really worried. Cole was just sitting there, not really saying much of anything.

Starr broke the uncomfortable silence. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Cole was so frustrated when he answered Starr. "Break something!" Cole pushed a chair over. Starr pushed over the chair next to the one that he had knocked over.

"Starr?" Langston pushed over a chair, and then they watched as Cole flipped over the table. They all defiantly took a stand on the judge's bench.

"Thanks, guys".

Markko flexed his arms. "Just call me the demolition man!"

Langston looked at him, with a laugh. "Shut up!" The all laughed.

Starr noticed that Cole seemed to have lightened up a bit. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, kind of. But you guys know what we have to do now, right? Clean all this up".

Markko, along with other groaned, while Starr voiced her discontent.

"No!"

Markko was glad that Langston did not have that attitude, and added, "You got to be kidding me" Langston laughed at the situation.

Starr protested the work some more. "You guys can do that, I'll just –"

Cole said, with a laugh. "Blame the demolition man, the guy's a maniac."

Markko decided to take a page out of Starr's book. "Hey, you can't make us work."

Starr went on, "I don't want to help." Markko got up and decided to help Cole. He noticed that Langston was not saying a lot. He helped Cole with the table.

"Come on, Flip this table over." Once everything was said and done, the guys noticed that both Starr and Langston did nothing more than just sit there and watch them do all the work. Markko told both Starr and Langston.

"Shouldn't you two like at least make us dinner or something?"

Langston scoffed, "Why would we do that?"

Cole added, "We worked hard putting all this together. You all should definitely do something for us."

Starr had an idea. "I had talked to my Aunt Dorian before about it. Why don't we all hang out by the pool tonight?"

Cole had doubts. "I don't know, Starr. My mom is in jail, and—"

She did not let Cole even think that for a minute. "There is nothing wrong with you having some fun, anyway. Why don't you all be at my house at six or so and we will hang out."

Langston agreed. "Sounds like fun, what do you think, Markko?"

"It's cool." He looked at Langston. "We should probably go. I have to go home and change clothes before we go over there."

"Yeah, and I need to go check on my mom before then. Markko, would you mind giving Starr a ride home?"

"Yeah, sure. That is no problem at all." The girls walked with Markko to his car.

Langston asked Starr, "Hey, I can just grab some shorts, a t-shirt, and my swimming suit. Do you mind if I hang out at your place until the guys get there?"

"Sure." They drove by Langston's house. Markko was kind of bummed out. He liked Starr, but he knew that Langston would more than likely cold to him, because that is what Langston normally does. They pulled up at La Boulaie, finally.

Markko told them, "Hey, I will see you all in a little while."

"Yeah, sounds great."

Langston gave him a quick kiss. "Bye."

--

Starr and Langston went up to Starr's room, and changed clothes. "So, Langston, you and Markko seem to be getting along?"

"Well, you know the usual."

"So, are you two a thing or what?"

"I don't know. We have not really talked about it. I don't think he is seeing anyone else. I do like him, a lot. Starr, do I look okay? I mean, I am not dressed up at all. I am wearing shorts a t-shirt and a bikini. Look at my hair. I really feel like I look like crap."

"Langston, you look fine. Markko really gets to you, doesn't he?"

"Starr, would you stop saying that all the time?"

Before the girls could say anything else, the doorbell rang. They ran downstairs, and it was both Markko and Cole. Starr hugged Cole. "How are you doing, Cole."

"I really don't want to think about it anymore tonight."

Langston smiled, "That we can do."

They walked towards the pool and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Dorian making out with Clint Buchanan. Langston and Markko watched as Dr. Lord trying to explain what she and Mr. Buchanan were doing. The way Langston saw it, it was pretty romantic. Markko was completely confused. He really did not understand why rich people play for grapes, and not money. "Rich people like them play for fruit?"

Langston answered Markko, "Yeah, I guess that is why they are rich." Markko smiled. He loved picking on Langston. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he was so crazy about him. Markko zoned back in, and saw that Starr was still discussing everything for the night with her aunt Dorian. Markko could not help himself. He had to say something.

"Sorry for interrupting you and your boyfriend making out." Langston could not believe that he had said that. She thought it was a bit insensitive.

Dorian laughed. "We were not "making out." No -- Clint was about to leave, and he was kissing me goodbye."

Starr shot Dorian a look. "You can save it, Aunt Dorian."

Langston really liked Dr. Lord a lot. "You know what? It's ok. It's actually kind of cool."

Dorian laughed. "Kind of cool? That people of a certain age still do things like that?"

Markko spoke his mind like always. "Yeah. I didn't know it was possible"

Langston smacked his arm "Oh –"

Dorian liked this kid. He spoke his mind without a second thought. "You got a lot to learn. And in case you're wondering -- it does get better with time."

Markko looked at Dorian, and wished that he had never witnessed what he had that night. "Huh."

"Enjoy.".

Cole and Starr discussed his mom, while Langston and Markko went to a corner and talked. He started to eat some of the grapes.

Langston was really grossed out. "Ew."

"What?"

"Those were on the ground.".

"They are fresh." He threw one at her, playfully. "Here."

She hated when he acted like this. "No! Ew. I do not want one."

He smiled. He loved playing with her. He loved the reaction that he could get out of her.

Markko was bored. They needed to find something to do. "Well, you want to play cards?"

Langston also was bored, so agreed. "I guess."

Cole said, "Yeah. Ok".

Markko rolled his eyes. "Well, do not sound so enthusiastic.".

Starr had an idea. "I like blackjack. Can we play that?"

Markko did not like that. "That's no fun unless you are betting."

Langston figured that she knew where he was going with this. "Oh, let me guess -- you didn't bring your wallet?"

Markko dared her. " Is that a challenge?" The flirting was interrupted by Starr's mom walking up. They made small talk with her, and told her about their encounter with Dr. Lord. Markko was still grossed out from that earlier. "Yeah, she was excited about her man candy. Ew."

Blair was confused by Markko's comment. "Her what?"

Langston really wished that he would keep his mouth shut. "Markko!"

Starr cleared that up. "That's Neanderthal for Clint Buchanan." They continued to talk to Ms. Cramer about everything with Casino Night. Langston found herself thinking about Markko so much. She hated so much he encompassed every thought that she ever had. They went on the play cards for a while, but none of them really seemed very interesting in the game.

Markko was frustrated. "This is boring."

Cole commented:" Huh. You didn't think so when you were winning."

Starr actually had to agree with Markko on this one. "Yeah, you know what? Markko is right. Let's play something else."

Langston suggested, "What about poker?"

Markko was not seeing the fun in that. " For what? Bottle caps? No, thanks."

Langston found herself becoming frustrated with Markko. "Oh, so it's not interesting unless you're playing for money?"

Markko teased, "Or something just as good."

Starr tried to come up with a different plan. "Ok, guys, why don't we just bag it and go swimming or something?"

Markko responded, "No suit."

Langston defiantly told him, "So you'll just watch while we swim."

Markko came up with a plan. "I've got a better idea."

Langston wondered, "Hmm?"

Markko revealed, "What about strip poker?"

_**To Be Continued..**_

_**I had not clue that this would involve so much detail, but this is every Larkko fan favorite episode. Stay Tuned for Part Two of Strip Poker night, which includes the kitchen stuff. Please Review!**_


	6. Strip Poker Night Part 2

_**Chapter 6: Strip Poker Night Part Two**_

Starr pulled Langston to the side, out of shot from the guys. Granted, the whole time Markko was telling them how much they need to hurry up. Langston did not want to admit it, but she thought it would be so much fun to play strip poker with everyone, especially Markko. Markko bellowed in a demanding tone. "Oh hey, you're holding up the game. "

Starr was freaking out. "Strip poker -- have you completely lost your mind?"

"What's wrong with it?"

Starr tried to explain her problem with it to Langston. "If I get naked with Cole, it is not going to be because I lose some game, and it's not going to be in front of an audience.

Langston tried to reassure Starr. "Hold on -- who's going to lose? You spent all of junior high playing poker with your dad"

" Look, Langston, I'm just really rusty."

"Ok, I'm not"

Markko did not know what was taking the girls so long. He looked at Cole, "What is the big deal? It is just a game. Why is she freaking out?"

Cole answered, "I don't know."

Markko was growing extremely impatient with the whole situation. Truth be told, he thought that this was a good idea. "Come on -- what's keeping you?"

Langston was getting irritated with his Neanderthal behavior. "Will you chill? We're going to be fine. Come on, come on." Starr gave in, despite her better judgment.

Markko dealt the cards. "All right -- ahem. The game is five-card stud. Jacks or better to open. Uh -- if you lose a hand, you take off a piece of clothing. Starr, are you still in?" Markko asked with a smirk.

Cole tried to be supportive of his girlfriend. " Hey, listen, if you don't want to play, you don't have to."

Starr was determined to show Markko that she was no a sissy. " Oh, no, I'll play. I just don't want to lose."

Markko joked with Starr. " Aw -- you play much poker?"

Starr decided to put all the playing with her father to good use. She put on her best poker face. "Stay in and find out."

Cole was constantly losing more clothes as the game went on. He looked at Starr, who had not lost more than a few pieces of jewelry. "Hey, you never told me you knew how to play poker."

" Well, you never asked."

Markko was starting to get worried. "You know, it's not fair to hold out on people."

Langston agreed. "Yeah, it's not fair to hold out on people." She had to admit Markko was looking pretty hot in his black tank-top. The more she tried to tell herself that he was just alright, the more she fell for him. Langston sighed. "I'm out." She then removed a piece of jewelry.

Markko found himself noticing how great she looked in her swimming suit top. Somehow, he knew that her swimming suit would be black with skulls. It was uniquely her. "Ok, enough with the jewelry."

Langston told Markko. "Shut up. Starr?"

"I'm out, too."

Markko laughed and looked at Cole. "Well, I'm in. This is a big one, dude. If you lose this hand – "

Cole said with a laugh. " I'm out." Markko and Langston both found themselves extremely amused by the whole thing.

Starr declared, "No, he's not going to do it."

Cole was having fun, and decided to be a good sport about it. He stood up and walked towards the pool "Ok, everybody enjoy."

Starr shrieked, "No! Don't do it -- cut it out!"

Markko laughed. "The rules are the rules".

Starr was absolutely freaking out. "He can't do that!"

Langston and Markko provided Cole with some stripping music. Cole ran over to jump in the pool.

Starr tried to get Langston and Markko to stop in, but they were both enjoying this way too much. Once Cole was safely hidden in the water, he took off his boxers and threw them at Starr.

Langston laughed, "Oh!"

Markko was amused. "Gross"!

Starr was still positively mortified. "Oh, my God!"

Starr got up and without looking at Cole went into the cabana and retrieved him a towel. She threw it close enough so Cole could get a towel. Everyone hid their faces, as Cole got out of the water. Cole walked around, wrapped in his towel. Langston stood up. She was glad the game as over, as she was stripped down to her bikini, devoid of any more jewelry. Markko and she stood up. She had never been so undressed in front of him. He walked over to her, and looked at her. "Why doesn't it surprise that your swimming suit has a skull on it?"

"Says you who does not even bring a suit to hang by a pool."

"I do not need to go swimming to be cool."

"Don't flatter yourself." He grabbed her hand, and held it. She had to admit that she loved their first public display of affection they had ever had. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Have I told you hot I think you look, tonight?" She smiled, and laughed. He was acting very unlike Markko tonight, and she was so into him, right now. They were not even paying any attention to Starr and Cole. Langston had to admit that she kind of did want to go be alone with Markko. She loved her best friend, but she wanted to be alone with Markko. She was hungry, though.

They walked hand-in-hand over to where Starr and Cole were. She asked, "We're hungry. How about some pizza?" Markko was staring sensually at Langston the whole time she said it.

He said smoothly, "Yeah, I need dessert."

She looked at him, smiling. "Mmm." Starr definitely did not know what was up with them tonight, but she did not think she wanted to know. They were cozy, and looked about to make out at any second.

Starr answered, "Well, Aunt Dorian has some ice cream in the freezer?"

Markko jokingly asked, "Can we leave you two out here alone?"

Langston got his drift. He did not want Starr and Cole coming, which meant that she was probably going to get a kiss or two. She pushed him. "Get moving." She could tell that Starr was nervous. "Hey, come here." She tried to reassure her friend. "You're going to do fine. You two love each other."

"Okay."

Langston smiled, "Okay." She grabbed her shorts and put them on, before going in the house. She had to admit that she felt a little naked. She walked in the kitchen to find Markko was already pulling the ice cream out of the fridge. She noticed he got two spoons. The stood there, and began eating ice cream. She noticed that things had fizzled a little since they were outside, but she figured that they were both just nervous.

Markko was feeling cold. He wanted to make a move on Langston, but he was not sure how. "This ice cream is good, but it is getting me cold."

Langston smiled. "Lucky you didn't have to strip like Cole."

Markko smirked, "Yeah? Lucky for who?"

"Don't flatter yourself." He threatened her with the container of whipped cream.

"You wouldn't dare," she threatened.

He playfully added, "I so would." She knew by the look in his eye that he would and decided to run from him. She was really hoping that he would catch her. He caught up with her and she struggled half-heartedly. He squirted the left side of her face. She laughed.

"I hate you," she said not convincingly. He put his arms around her hips.

"Well, you look good enough to eat." Markko licked the whipped cream off the side of her face. He put his arms around her more tightly, and they fell into a passionate kiss. He eagerly explored her mouth, and she did his. She opened her mouth to accept his tongue. He backed her up all the way back to the counter, while kissing her the whole time. She moved her hands and managed to grab the chocolate syrup while kissing Markko. She sprayed it all down his face. He pulled back. "You think you are so tricky, don't you?" She licked the chocolate syrup off his face, and they resumed making out. He was completely into the kiss, but managed to spray chocolate syrup all down her arm, and then pour sprinkles over them. He began to try to kiss it, when she grabbed the whipped cream, and they took turns pouring chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and sprinkles all over each other. They never broke their kiss the whole time. Neither of them had realized that they got just as much on the floor as they did each other. Markko was tired of standing and kissing. They went down on their knees continuing their passionate clinch of making out. Langston was exploring inch of Markko's mouth, and he was hers. Once they were in a sitting position, they managed to get even more covered in food. Langston leaned Markko down to the floor, and lay on top of him while she kissed him. She had to admit that the kisses in her living room had gotten hot, but this one was steaming hot. He finally broke the kiss, and kissed her cheek. "Mmm. Sprinkles."

She put sprinkles on his nose. "You like?"

He tightened his grasp."Oh, yeah." They laughed and fell back into kissing. Markko broke it. He had to admit that he definitely wanted more. "So, what do you think?" He grabbed her tighter. "Should we..?"

Langston looked at him. "Should we what?"

He decided that was his answer. "Should we clean up this mess?"

Langston looked around, and decided that making out with Markko just sounded so much better. "What mess?" Langston fell back into the kiss with Markko. They held on to each other for dear life. Markko took that moment to take the upper hand, and he flipped her over as their feet locked together. They continued this, as things got hotter and hotter. Langston decided that she did want to be with him. She finally broke the kiss. "Why don't we get out of here?"

Markko sighed. "Yeah, we probably should. Starr and Cole are going to be sending out a search party for us, and we need to get cleaned off." He was really starting to wonder how they had made such a mess of this kitchen.

Langston knew that it was now or never. "Okay, then why don't we take a shower?" Langston knew what she was hinting at. She just hoped Markko did. "We wouldn't want to get one of Dorian's precious blankets all covered in ice cream." They were now standing.

Markko had to admit he was intrigued, but still confused. "You mean, do it? Like everything?"

"Yeah. You can't tell me you don't want to. I could tell you definitely wanted to when we were rolling around on the floor."

"What if somebody found us? "

"This place has so many rooms. There is no way."

Markko was giving in. He did want Langston that was for sure. "Yeah, I guess not." He went to kiss her when she pulled a condom out of her pocket.

"Just in case you don't have one."

He was really confused now. "You have a condom?"

"What can I say? I guess scout training really paid off." She grabbed his hand. "Come on."

He stopped her. "Wait…wait…wait...Hold up. Why are you doing this?"

"What? You don't want to hook up?"

He hated when she got defensive. "No, that's not what I said."

Langston began to get upset. "Everyone knows you are a player."

"So?"

"Oh, I get it. You just don't want to do it with me." Markko could tell that she was mad. "Why don't we start cleaning up? " Markko did not know what to say. He hoped that if he just did not say anything for a few minutes that she would just give it up. A few minutes later, he walked up and tried to wipe off her back with a sponge. She snapped. "Don't touch me."

He could not believe her. "Just a minute ago, you were begging me to touch you all over." She walked away from him. " Did I hurt your feelings?" She just continued to ignore him. "You got to give me some kind of sign here, by talking." She glared at him. "Ok, I will just figure I did everything right, and we're cool."

She slammed the sponge down. "Why don't you just go? Everyone else does."

Markko was definitely pissed now. "See, its comments like that. Don't lump me in with everybody else. I am not everybody. Don't paste that everybody crap all over me? I am not everybody."

Langston looked at him sincerely. "I thought maybe you were different?"

"I'm not?"

"You don't act like it."

"What? Just because I won't do you? Is that it?"

Langston got even frustrated. "You just don't get it, okay?"

Markko tried to reason with her once more. "Look, you said you thought I was a player. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. It doesn't matter. I like you." Langston softened and looked at hm. "I like you, and I respect you. Maybe that sounds stupid because I don't want to have sex with you because I respect you, but it is true. And, I see what is going on with you and your parents."

Langston became defensive again. "I don't want to talk about them. They have nothing to do with this."

"Okay, fine. My mistake. Maybe I just better go. I would stay and help you clean up, but I think that might make things worse." Markko turned and went to walk out the door.

Langston stopped him. "Don't go. I don't want you to go."

Markko turned around and smiled. Okay, then I won't. And, I am serious when I say you don't have to have sex with me to keep me hanging around."

She looked at him sweetly, "So, you'll stay?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah. I'll stay as long as you promise not to use me as your boy toy." He grabbed her playfully.

"You're so disgusting." He kissed the chocolate off her left cheek.

"And, you taste like chocolate." Their lips met in a kiss. This one was different from the last. This one was not raw passion, but heartfelt emotion. They continued to kiss. Finally, she broke the kiss.

"Markko, thank you. I am sorry if I was acting weird earlier."

He put his arms around her. "Langston, you are always strange, but that is what I like about you. She relaxed into his embrace, as he kissed down her neck.

"Markko, what are we now?"

He stopped kissing her neck. "Well, what do you want to be?"

"Honestly, I want to be your girlfriend. I like you a lot."

"I know. I do, too. Langston Wilde, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Markko Rivera I will. That means we don't see anyone else, right?"

"Yeah." He kissed her. "Of course. Langston, I never was a player. I have not dated anyone else since a while before the prom." Langston kissed him. He lifted her up and sat her down on the bar. They smiled. He reached in the ice cream and put some vanilla on her forehead. "Suddenly, I am in the mood for vanilla." He kissed her forehead.

She reached into the container. "You know ,you are not very good at this. You forgot to clean off my lips. She put it on her lips. He leaned up and kissed her lips, and licked them clean with his tongue. They began to deepen the kiss, and put their arms around each other, while surrendering to the kiss.

Starr and Cole walked in the kitchen. Cole could not believe what he was seeing. Starr shrieked, "What happened here?"

Langston broke her kiss with Markko, and simply said, "We were making sundaes." Markko smiled. His girlfriend was amazing.

"What the heck did you two do?" I told you all to have ice cream not get it all over you. I don't even want to know what you two were doing to get it all over." Starr ran and grabbed buckets and sponges. She had everyone start working on cleaning the floor. "Aunt Dorian is going to pop a vain when she sees this."

Langston could not stop smiling at Markko. "You have us working over here like Cinderella."

Starr stated, "You're the ones that did it."

Markko had an idea. He looked at Langston, who got it. "Hey, Starr/" When Starr looked at him, he hit her with the sponge. Soon, it turned into an all-out war. By the time they finally got the kitchen done, it was getting late. Markko asked Langston, "Do you need a ride home?"

"I was actually staying here."

"Well, do you need clothes for tomorrow?" Langston got Markko's drift.

"Hey, Starr, I am going to have Markko run me by my house. I will be back in a bit."

"Okay." Markko and Langston walked out the door. "Cole, I don't know what they were doing in here, but I don't think I want to know either."

"Me neither."

--

Langston unlocked her door. Markko kissed her once they ere inside. Before she knew it, they were making out on her couch. She thought about talking, but all she really wanted to do was kiss him. He lay her down on her couch, and began to kiss down her neck. They lay there and heavily made out for a good hour when Marko realized that they had to go. "Langston, I got to get you back."

"Yeah. I was staying there tonight, so I don't have to stay alone."

"Are your parents gone?"

"Yeah." Markko left it at that, but was worried about the amount of time that Langston was alone.

--

When Langston got back to Starr's, Cole had already left. They were sitting there just watching TV. Langston apologized. "Sorry, I left you two outside."

"I enjoyed spending some time with Cole. It was nice. You and Markko seem to be getting closer."

"Starr, we kissed so much tonight. We are going out, now."

"Lang, I knew it would happen. You are crazy about him."

"No, I am so not. Okay, maybe I am." Langston knew that she was so happy with Markko. Who would have thought that two freaks would work out?"

_**To Be Continued..**_

_**Up next: the episodes at the high school when Britney sat on Cole, and went Larkko were arguing from September. Stay Tuned..**_


	7. Just Another Day

_**Chapter**____**7: Just Another Day**_

_**A/N: I thought that I would add this chapter as just an unseen type of day. This came from an idea I had after watching the September 11**__**th**__** episode when Langston complains to Starr about Markko being too confident. Let me know how you liked it.**_

Langston could not wait to just spend a day at home by herself. Both days, she did not feel like being alone, but today was the exception. Markko was making her so nervous some days. The more time that they spent together, the closer he got. She was afraid. She was afraid to get close, afraid to let him get close. She could not risk anyone finding out her secret, and that included Markko. Things had just been so different since that night in Starr's kitchen. She knew that he was right that it went back to everything with her parents. If only he knew what the true story was, but no one could ever know, no matter what. She had spent the whole morning cleaning, and now she was going to sit down and watch TV. Today was a day that she really wanted to be alone. Her pleasant solitude was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She looked, and it was Markko. She thought about ignoring it, but found herself wanting to talk to him.

"Hello."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I just got done cleaning the house. I was going to lie down and take a nap."

"That sounds like fun."

"Did I say that you were invited?"

"You know you want to see me today."

"No. I just don't really feel like company today."

"Are you alright, Langston?"

"Yeah, I am perfectly fine. I promise. I am just really tired. I promise I will call you later, Markko." Before he could respond, she hit end. Markko sat in his room, looking at his cell phone. That was definitely weird. He really wished that he had a girlfriend that was easier to read. She was freaky, annoying, moody, and absolutely obnoxious. He looked through his pictures, and found the picture that they had taken after the movie last month. Despite all her bad qualities, she was beautiful, attractive, and she was becoming so important to him. He did not know when this happened. He knew that he was changing more and more every day. Before that stupid play, he did not care about anything. Most days, he found himself not even hanging with his posse anymore. School was starting in just a few days, and he had only hung with the guys a handful of times. It was not them. They had called all summer, but most days he just wanted to hang out with Langston. They had called this morning, and wanted him to go hang and play vide games. He had really hoped to see Langston today. To him, it did not really matter if they did not kiss at all, he just was feeling really strange about them today, and wanted to be around her. He did have to understand that she just felt like being alone, and he went to dial the guys' cell phone. One of his best friend since elementary school, Jake answered the phone. "Hey, what's up?"

"Did you still want to hang out?"

Markko heard him tell the guys, "He actually called back. Yeah, we are at my place." Markko hung up, and just threw on a hat. He decided not to wait to hear from Langston. She would call him when she wanted to. He only hoped that he was okay. When he got there, all the guys were in the den, and he knew that he was going to get ribbed. He did not even think that the guys even knew he and Langston were dating.

One of other guys spoke up. "You aren't kicking it with your chick today?"

Markko was surprised. He did not even think that they knew. "How did you guys know?"

"How could we not know? You have been hanging with that weird chick, Langston since the play."

"She's not weird. Well, she is, but it is different."

"Hear that guys? Markko's in love."

"Shut up."

Jake taunted, "That was not exactly a denial."

"Just shut up and hand me the controller."

--

Langston laid in her bed for over an hour. She could not fall asleep. She was so tired, but she thought over and over about Markko. She just freaked out earlier. She needed to see him. She wanted to see him, but she knew that if she called, she would never hear the end of it. One thing that she learned early on about Markko is that he could never let anything go. He had to taunt her for hours. She closed her eyes, and thought about her relationship with Markko. Her mind drifted to their first kiss. She remembered how off-guard the whole thing had caught her. It was such a brief kiss, which was full of so much. She had put it off as long as she could. She needed to see him. If she could see him, then she could tolerate the arguing. She had to admit that the arguing made the kissing even better every day. She reached over and dialed his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I am sorry I hung up on you earlier. Where are you at?"

"I am at Jake's house. What's up?"

"I was trying to take a nap, and I decided to take you up on you taking that nap with me."

"So, you do miss me?"

"Markko, do we have to do this? If you do not want to see me, then just forget that I called."

"Hey, wait a minute. I did not say no." Markko put down the phone. "Guys, I hate to do this to you, but the woman is beckoning."

"There you go, running off to go hang with your chick. We see how you are. We don't matter."

"Guys, I promise we will hang out more often. But, I am out."

--

Markko knocked at her door, and was surprised to see that she answered the door. "Hey, are you alone?"

"Yes, I am. My parent's flight got delayed, and the housekeeper has the day off."

Markko really thought it was odd that every time he came over there was never anyone home. "So, you missed me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. You were the one practically begging me to let you come over earlier. Do you mind if we take a nap? I am tired and just can't seem to fall asleep."

Markko really was thinking that this was making them border on normal couple. Things had always been all about making out with them, and she sounded like she just wanted to sleep. "Sure." He cautiously approached the next question. "Do you want to lie down in your room or on the couch?"

"Do you mind if we lay down on the couch?"

"No, not at all." They had spent so many hours kissing on her couch that he actually found her couch really comfortable. He laid down first and she lay on his chest. He covered them up with a blanket, and ran his fingers through her hair. He went to talk to her, and noticed that she was already sound asleep. He felt himself drift to sleep too. A while later, Langston stirred on the couch. She glanced at the clock, and it had been two and a half hours. She went to get up, when Markko's arms pulled her closer. "I didn't even know you were awake."

"I just woke up. I was tired too."

"I didn't tear you away from your friends, did I?"

"No, I really wanted to see you. We were just playing video games, and I was kicking butt, of course. I really am way better than they are."

"Markko, why are you so cocky?"

"I am not cocky. I am confident. It is not my fault that I kick butt at dancing, sports, and video games." This is when Langston found herself getting super irritated, but today she just leaned in and kissed him. They deepened the kiss, and laid there for hours just making out.

Markko got up. "Hey, Markko. Your hair is a mess."

"No, it isn't. Don't you get that it gives me such talent for it to look like this?"

"Markko, can you shut up for two minutes?"

"What? Like you ever do?"

"Markko, you have to be home in twenty minutes. Can we not fight anymore?"

"Yeah, okay. You just want to not fight, because you know I am right by the way." Markko leaned over and kissed her one last time. "I'll call you later."

Langston watched him leave. She could not believe how arrogant he was. She could not believe that they spent the whole summer together. She found herself wondering if this was a summer thing, or if she and Markko could endure going back to school. She really hoped that they would survive, but she felt that he needed to stop being so arrogant all the time.

As Markko drove home, he thought about his day with Langston. She was great, and he only acted like that because it drove her crazy. He was curious to see how this new school year would go.

_**Coming Soon: It is back to school for our favorite couple!!!**_


	8. Grief Counseling and a Job

**Grief Counseling and A Job**

_**A/N: I know this is extremely out of order, but I needed to do a revisionist story on today's episode. Hopefully, this will make me and some of the rest of you feel better after the travesty that was the scene with Cole, Langston, and Markko**_.

Markko really thought he could get the hang of this busboy thing. It really was not that hard. He needed to be able to take his girlfriend out. He was so tired of Langston always being the one to pay for everything, or them just hanging at her place. This could be what he needed. He just needed to get these orders out and deliver them and everything would work out for him.

Cole and Langston walked into the diner. "Well, at least I only have to go to this group thing once."

Langston scoffed. "Oh, thanks. Jump ship and leave me alone with those freaks."

Cole suggested, "Well, just tell Dr. Lord it's not for you."

Langston was really frustrated. "Oh, it's not her, its Social Services. She's just the enforcer."

"Well, tell her that it makes you feel worse about stuff. I mean, she'll go to bat for you. "

Langston agreed with Cole. "Nobody has to know."

"Not even Starr."

"Yeah, I really don't want Markko finding out about this" It was not that Langston did not want Markko finding out about it. It was more that she knew that he would insist that maybe it would help make things better. She looked up and saw him. "Markko? What are you doing here?"

What did she not want him to know? Was she seeing Cole behind his back? He could not put his finger on it, and what the hell was Cole thinking? Markko just stood there and completely just tries to give her the benefit of the doubt, but was finding himself extremely jealous at the same time. Honestly, what did it look like he was doing? "Just trying to earn enough money to take you out. Looks like you already got that covered." Markko really found it hard to understand that she and Cole were hanging out.

Langston did not know why he was even working. "I didn't know you were looking for a job." She was really confused as to why he never even told her that he was looking for a job.

"I told you, I need some way to pay for stuff." He really could not stand feeling like he never does anything nice to her. They had not been on a date in so long. He honestly thought the last time they went on a date was probably their first date. He just wanted to take her out, and have a good time with his girlfriend.

Langston shrugged. "That whole thing about guys always paying is so medieval. And, you know, Dorian practically gave me her platinum card. I can cover anything."

Markko leaned over the counter. The last thing he wanted was her emasculating him, and taking away what was left of his pride. "Not your Valentine's present" He shot Cole another look. "So, what's up with you two?"

Cole smiled. "Busted. Might as well tell him." Markko was really trying not to but he was getting really frustrated with Cole. Was there something going on with her and Cole that he did not know about?

Langston confessed to Markko. "Oh. We're both stuck going to group therapy."

Markko did not understand why Langston could tell Cole but would not want to tell him. He had tried so hard to be there for her, and now she was making him feel as if he was not good enough, and did not need to know anything about any of it. "Oh. So why didn't you tell me?"

Langston could not believe how weird he was acting about this whole thing. How could he think that she was trying to keep secrets from him on purpose? "I just found out about it, like, a half an hour ago."

Markko tried to push his jealousy aside, and reassure Langston and Cole, who clearly did not want to go to this thing. "Well, maybe it'll help."

Langston and Cole burst into laughter. They did not think that there was a chance in hell that it would ever work.

Markko honestly could not handle being in the same room with them anymore. He was getting more and more jealous by the minute. If he did not get out of there, he was likely to punch Cole. Besides, he had deliveries to make. He did not want to let Cristian down. "I got to motor. Deliveries to make. Later." Markko got his jacket and walked out of the diner.

Langston sat there puzzled. "Was it me, or was that a little sketchy?" She definitely noticed that Markko seemed really put off by everything. She decided that she could not risk losing someone as important as Markko was to her. She got up and ran outside.

"Markko, wait up."

"Langston, I have to make these deliveries."

"Markko? What's wrong? You seem upset. Did I do something?"

"Langston, fine you want to know what's wrong with me? I am really jealous. I am jealous of you and Cole."

Langston hugged him. "Markko, you have no reason to be jealous. You are the only guy for me. It is not like me and Cole chose this. Social Services are making me go." Langston game Markko a soft kiss in an effort to reassure him. Markko leaned her up against his car.

"Langston, thanks for coming out. I feel so much better now."

"Will you call me later?

"You know I will. Good luck at your therapy session. I get that you and Cole do need each other, but I am always her too" He gave her a final kiss, and went off to do his deliveries. Markko could not believe that was feeling so bad before. She loved him, and would never do anything to jeopardize his relationship with her. 1


	9. Never Leave Me

**Never Leave Me**

**A/N: I know I have not updated in a really long time. I used to do this completely in order, but I thought just picking and choosing would be a better idea. I plan on updating this fic several times in the next week. This is just an idea I had after watching yesterday's episode. **

Langston lay in Starr's bed with her for a good five hours before she finally fell asleep. She felt so bad for her best friend. This was supposed to be the biggest night in her life, and it had turned into her nightmare. She hoped this was something that Starr and Cole could get over, but she really wondered if they ever could truly. Neither she nor Starr had seen Cole since this happened, but after how he had reacted with her and Markko she knew that it was probably way worse. No matter how much she tried, she could not get what had happened out of her mind. She knew that Mr. Manning had done that as a scare tactic, but she needed to see Markko.

She tiptoed out of Starr's room, and went back to her own. She tried lying down, but all she could think about was Markko and how they were lying in Starr's bed, in each other's arms before any of this happened. The thought of it made her smile. Sure, she and Markko gave each other a hard time, and things were different for a while there, but they were more in love than ever now. She could not believe how vulnerable and emotional they both had been. She could not believe that she ever thought that there may have been something with her and Cole. Markko was her heart, and where she belonged. He always would be. The more she thought about it, the more she needed to see him. Langston finally decided that she needed to see him. She needed to be in his arms tonight. She had not even bothered to tell Starr how terrible her father was to Markko and the awful things that he had said to her.

She finally gave in and got out of bed. She grabbed her coat, and sneaked downstairs. She was glad that everyone had finally gone to bed, and it gave her the opportunity to sneak out the kitchen door. She thought that she would be scared walking the streets of Llanview, but she was determined. She needed to be in her boyfriend's arms. She knew that it would take her nearly an hour to get to Angel Square, but she did not care. She needed to make sure that he was okay. They had never really got a chance to see if he was okay. She finally reached Markko's house. She crept around to the back of the house and knocked on his bedroom window softly. It took a few minutes, but he finally came to the window.

"Langston, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

Markko helped her in his room. "Come on, you're freezing. We just have to be quiet."

"Are you okay? I was so worried about you."

He lied. "I'm fine. How's Starr?"

"She's a mess. This was supposed to be the biggest night of her and Cole's life, and Mr. Manning ruined that for her. She is freaking out. I guess, he really hurt Cole."

Markko holds her tight in his arms. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I wish that Mr. Manning would not have made you leave. I needed you. He was so awful to me, Markko."

Markko could feel her pain, and that was making his physical pain seem non-existent. "Hey, come here." They both lay back on his bed, and he pulled her under the covers with him, and held her tight. He brushed a piece of hair off her pace. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Langston started crying. "He called me Little Orphan Annie, and he asked me if I was jealous of Starr because she had parents and mine were dead." Markko pulled her closer to him.

"Langston, I can't believe he said that to you. Are you okay?" Langston broke down his arms and sobbed.

"Markko, I am not jealous of Starr for that. I never want anyone to have to go through that. What if all this is my entire fault?"

Markko lifted her chin. "Hey, look at me. It is not your fault that he is a psycho. This goes way back to before Starr was even born. He is a freak, and not the good kind like us."

I manage a smile and hold on tighter to him. "Markko, I was so scared tonight. I was scared he was going to kill you. That's why I told him where they were. I hated seeing you hurt. I love you so much."

"I love you so much, too. Did he hurt you? I saw you flinch back. Please tell me he didn't hurt you."

"I am okay. I just need to be here with you. I don't care if I get in trouble. I can't be away from you tonight." Langston pulls herself closer to him, as he flinches in pain. "Markko, you're hurt, aren't you?"

"I am just a little sore. I will be fine."

"Hey, look at me. You don't have to be strong with me. I love you. I want to make it better. You're my boyfriend. Tell me the truth."

Markko gives in, and turns on the lamp. He then lifts his shirt. Langston's eyes opened wide. She could not believe that he was covered in so many bruises. "I admit it. I'm hurt."

"Markko, oh my God. You have to go to the doctor."

"No, I can't. If I do, they are going to tell my parents, and as long as he is living over there, my mom won't let me go over there. This has to stay between us. Did you tell anyone?"

"No, not about what happened upstairs. I did not even tell Starr. But, you look like you need medical attention, Markko."

"Langston, they are just bruises. I just need to relax for a few days. I will be fine. You should probably go."

Langston moves closer to him. "Do I have to? I want to stay here with you tonight."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I won't. I have group therapy at seven anyway. Dorian will think that I just went to that, and left before anyone got there. I can sneak out of here, before that. I mean, unless you want me to go."

"No, I want you to stay here. Promise me you'll never leave me?"

Langston smiles. "I don't plan on ever leaving you. I can not imagine my life without you in it. You are everything to me. I wanted to say I am sorry that I have been distant for a while. I was dealing with some things, and I know that I pulled away from you. But, it was never that I did not love you. I finally feel like we are on the same page again."

"I missed you, Langston. Can I admit I was jealous? I was jealous of all the time you were spending with Cole."

"I am not in love with Cole. I am in love with you, and I always will be."

Markko pulls her into a kiss. "I love you so much." She pulls him back down into the kiss, which grows in intensity. She puts her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. He flinches back in pain.

"Markko, I am so sorry."

"It's okay. This sucks because I want to be with you. I know that is probably wrong of me to say, but let's just drop it."

"Markko, I want to be with you too. It's just that right now, you are too weak. But, soon?"

"Definitely soon. I just have to heal first. I get it if you need to go."

"Markko, that is not why I came here. I needed to make sure the love of my life was okay. You're okay, right?"

I kiss her again. "As long as you are here, I will always be okay."

Langston snuggles closer to him, and the two soon fall asleep in each other's arms.


	10. You Should Only Look Like That for Me

**A/N: I know that it has been FOREVER since I have updated this series. But, I got inspired after we got robbed of a scene after all that stuff went down with them and David. I actually have a new idea for this series. My idea is since we all miss seeing them and since it appears that they have become attached to the hip off-screen, since Langston is never even at La Boulaie, that I would write chapters on what they are doing this summer. Everyone let me know what you think. **

Markko dragged Langston back to her room, and sat down on her bed, not wanting to look at her because he really could not even understand what had gone on in there. She paced around her room. "Markko, I had it completely under control. Why did you have to ruin it?"

He crossed his arms. "I'm sorry that I have issues with my girlfriend throwing herself at some idiot." He was still so angry. He never liked the idea to begin with but he was really angry now. How could she have said the things that she said? He actually had to wonder if maybe she believed what she was saying. She had to pull them out of somewhere.

"I wasn't throwing myself at him."

"Do you even remember things that you were saying?"

"Of course I do. It was all part of the plan."

"Yeah, well next time, tell me that is part of the plan so I can make sure that I have nothing do with it."

"Why are you being like this? You are treating me like I slept with him."

"It's not that. It's just...I don't know."

Langston was growing frustrated. She really did not understand why it upset him so much. She wished that she knew what to say, but she really could not figure it out. She sat down next to him. "Are you really that mad at me?"

He turned to her. "I am not mad at you, Langston. I just did not want to hear you saying those things ever to anyone."

He tried to decide whether he should finish his sentence. "Anyone that is not me, anyway."

Langston looked at him shocked. "Is that what this is about? You're jealous?"

He laughed. "No, it is more just I do not want him seeing you like that, or thinking about it. You are my girl. I am the only one that should ever see you like that, or anyway." 

He really worried he had said too much. "My mom wants me home for dinner. I have to go." He walked over to her door.

"Hey, what's up with you? You told me this morning that your parents would not be home until late tonight."

"I just forgot that. I got to go do—"

Langston was confused. "Are you ditching me?"

Markko looked at her and grabbed her hand. "I just do not want you to think that I am not okay with where we are in our relationship. I kind of said too much a minute ago."

"What are you talking about? You're acting really strange."

He grabbed her hand and sat them back down on her bed. "I love you. I know we don't say it a lot, but I love you. Even though I am completely okay with certain steps we have not taken, because like I told you before, we have so much time. I think about it. You must think I am a complete jerk."

She smiled at him. "You are not a jerk at all."

"It is really hard not to think about it when you are so hot dressed like that."

She looked at him surprised. "You think I am hot?"

"I told you that earlier."

She laughed. "Yeah, didn't you say I was too hot?"

"What can I say, I do not want David Vickers of all people looking at you like that."

She smiled at him. "I love you, Markko. I love that you are so protective and would do anything for me. Not many guys would hide in the closet and videotape their girlfriend trying to seduce another guy."

"Actually, a lot of guys probably would."

She laughed and hit him. "Shut up."

"Did you mean what you told him about guys my age?"

"Are you serious?"

"I thought things were great with us, but you say that."



"Markko, I was just messing with him trying to get to him. I have no complaints about anything we do. I love kissing you. You are all I ever could want. I did not mean to make you feel that way with this."

"Really? I just do not want once we take that step for you to be disappointed. I have never been with anyone, and I do not want--"

She looked at him shocked. "You have never been with anyone?"

"No, that surprises you?"

"It is just you were such a player when we met. I figured that you had tons of experience."

"Why does everyone think that? Was I that bad?"

"You just had so much attitude, and you were with different girls all the time."

"It does not mean I slept with any of them."

"Thank you for telling me the truth. It really helps knowing that when we take that step that it will be new for both of us and something we can do together."

He smiled at her. "I am sorry for blowing your plan."

She put her head on his shoulder. "It was a really lame plan. How could I think that he would let me seduce him? I was awful at it."

Markko smiled at her and put his arms around her. "You were not awful at it. That's all I have to say about that. I think he knew it too, which is why I freaked out."

"Hey, I would never have let him do anything. You will be my first, and my only."

"Same with me. You are the only one I ever want to be with, like that or any way."

Langston wanted to tell him something, but did not really know if it was the right time to say it. "Markko, how will we know when the time is right? I mean, I do not want us to take that step and then regret it."

He put his hand on her cheek. "We won't. When we are ready, both of us, we will know that it is right whether it be in ten days, ten months, or ten years. There is no rush with us."

"You are such a great boyfriend."

"Aren't I though?"

She leaned in and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and leaned her back and they made out for a long time, as they had so often before. He went to untie the top of her shirt when she stopped him. "Okay, we better stop this."

He put his head on her shoulder. "You are right. I do not want it to be like this when we make love, not that you do not look hotter than ever in that outfit."

She laughed. "Is it that hot, Markko? You keep saying that."

"You are like every guy's fantasy right now." She blushed.

"Okay, perve, we need to get downstairs since Dorian is going to be home soon. I am going to go change."

He put his arms around her. "What? You don't think Dorian would like that outfit?"

"Markko, she would kill me." She laughed and shook her head. "Do not even joke about that. Do you know what social services would do?" She went to get up to get some clothes, went in the bathroom to change, and came out dressed in her normal black skirt with a t-shirt. "So, here I am. Plain old me.

"

He walked up to her and put his arms around her. "I love plain old you." She leaned over and kissed him again. This time he was the one to pull away. "We should make a sundae. I love ice cream."

She laughed. "I remember."

"Well, then you should make me one."

"No, you should make me one."

He followed her downstairs, and was glad that they had finally had a much needed conversation. He really did love her a lot, and he definitely showed today how much and what he would do for her. What had she turned him into, he wondered.

**Hope everyone enjoyed it. Based on the feedback, I will pick up sometime in the next day or so with the new chapter of this based on what Larkko are doing this summer. Hope you all like the new premise. **


	11. What Am I Supposed to do Now?

**What am I Supposed to Do Now?**

**A/N: Here's the next one shot in the series. Hope you all enjoy. **

Langston had actually slept in for the first time in so long. She did not remember the last time that she had actually slept in. Usually, Markko called and woke her up by like 9:00 A.M. She loved that they had reached the point where they spent every waking moment together, but sometimes she just wanted to sleep in. She got ready for the day and went downstairs hoping there was not too much drama going on. The house was surprisingly empty. She grabbed some breakfast and turned on the news. She did not like to admit it to anyone but when she lived alone, she had gotten used to watching the news.

_In local news, the Angel Square diner has burned down. Fire officials are calling it a total loss. _

Langston jumped up and went to find her keys. She started to freak out. Markko was supposed to open this morning. He normally called her to wake her up and tell her to come down for breakfast but she had not heard from him. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. He had to be okay. She could not lose him, too. He was all she had. Today of all days, she could not find her keys. Of course, Dorian, Mrs. Manning everyone was gone. She tried to call Markko again, and still no answer. She finally just decided to walk and went to Angel Square.

--

_About an hour earlier…_

Markko really did not want to go to work today. He had stayed up too late talking to Langston and just wanted to hang with her. He did not want to have to go deal with people all day. Sure, she would come see him like any other day, but it was different. He finally pulled in the parking lot and was shocked by what he saw. He went up to the fire marshall. "What happened?"

"It happened over night. No one was hurt but the place was completely gutted." He saw Carlotta talking to Gigi and went over and talked to them. He felt bad for Carlotta. Her whole life was gone. He wondered what could have caused this. He stood there for an hour, just watching it all. He could not believe it no matter how he tried.

--

Langston finally made it to Angel Square and saw his car and started to freak out. He had been there. He had to be okay. There was no way she could deal with him being gone too. She saw Gigi outside talking to that guy that had stopped the wedding. She really did not like what she had done to Adriana but she needed to know if Markko was okay. She had to know. They walked away before she got the chance. She sneaked inside, not caring if it was safe. She had to find him or what was left. She went over to the counter and saw the keys on the counter. Her heart felt like it's going to stop. It was true that keys do not always melt. She fell to the ground in tears. "How could he be gone?" She sat there more scared then she had ever been in her entire life. Losing her parents had not even felt like this.

Markko needed to get out of there and go see Langston, but could not find his keys anywhere. He finally realized they must be inside. He went inside through what was left of the kitchen and could not find them. He wondered if they fell and went around the corner. That's when he saw her sitting on the floor, holding his keys, shaking in heart breaking tears. He kneeled down, "Langston, what's wrong, baby?"

She looked up so upset she barely heard him, then looked at him and threw her arms around him. "Markko, you're okay. I thought you were gone." He held her tight.

"I am right here."

"I heard about the fire and then you did not answer your phone." Her voice quivered. "I thought you were gone, and that I was all alone."

"Shh, it happened last night. I forgot my phone at home. I was going to call you when I got here. I did not mean to scare you." He held her tight, his heart breaking for putting her through this. "Here, let me take you back to my house for a while. Let's get you out of here." He put his arm around her and took her back to his house. He sat them down on the couch and got her a glass of water. "Are you okay?"

She cuddled close to him. "I am sorry for freaking out. I could not find you and it hurt worse than losing my parents." He held her.

"I am so sorry for putting you through that. You are everything to me and I see how scared you are."

"Markko, never leave me."

"I will never leave you. You are my first and only love."

She smiled. "I am being so selfish. How are you handling all this?"

"I am fine. I will deal like always."

She looked at him and could tell that he was not being completely honest with her. "Markko, are you sure? I can tell that it's affecting you in a big way."

He looked at her. "I really feel for Carlotta, you know? She spent her whole life in that diner. Now, it is gone. I feel selfish, too because I can't help but think what do I do now?"

"What do you mean?"

He was unsure whether or not to go on. "I still wasn't rich but I finally was able to not feel so poor and just the poor kid from Angel Square. I could take you places, I could do things. Now, it is all gone. I am going to be back to just pocket change soon."

She could not believe what she was hearing. She never knew that he felt that way. "Markko, I do not see you like that. You are not poor. This is a nice house."

"It is nothing like the Buchanan Mansion or La Boulaie. My father works hard to take care of us and so does my mom. They can not afford to just give me money. I liked being able to take care of myself. Before you say it, please do not tell me that you have a platinum card that can take care of us."

She held his hand. "Markko, I do not care about the money. We could never go out places and I would still love you more than I have ever loved anybody in my life. Don't you see that is why I was so scared? I do not want to ever be without you. When you're not around, I hurt. I do not feel the need to be clingy and annoying about it, but I need you in my life. Money does not matter."

"I just want to be able to buy you nice things and show you how much I love you."

She put her hand on his face. "Markko, you show me how much you love me every day. You are always there for me, you love me, you make me laugh, and that is all I need."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"I think that this is almost a good thing. Not that the diner is gone, but that we both got the chance to talk about all this. It is not that I ever thought that you saw me like that, but I just sometimes feel like I stand out because I do not dress as nice as the rest of you or have you know the expensive video Ipod, but I feel like I was doing okay."

"Markko, you are so much more than that."

"I get that now. Thank you for being here for me today. I was really upset."

"Me being there for you? I had a freaking nervous breakdown and thought you were dead."

He held her again. "I am still so sorry that I scared you. I am not going anywhere."

Langston kissed him softly and leaned him back on his couch as they held each other close and kissed passionately most of the afternoon. Both of them had been so afraid of different things, but as long as they had each other, they knew they could get through anything. They did not get how it happened but somehow they had become not only boyfriend and girlfriend, but best friends who supported each other too.


	12. Did You Honestly Think I Would Forget?

_**A/N: Here's the next one shot. I do not know if any of you were as furious as I was about them not being on today on the one year anniversary of their being an official couple. Maybe I am obsessive and remember weird things, but at any rate, here's the next installment. Enjoy!**_

_**Did You Honestly Think I would Forget?**_

Langston sat in her room, really bored out of her mind. She was not used to spending the evening alone. Sure, she could go talk to Starr, but she really just felt like being alone tonight. Well, not alone, but not with anyone but one person. She was trying not to be irritated. She and Markko had spent the day together, but usually he came back to La Boulaie with her and they watched TV for a while, or pretended to. He had dropped her off at six and told her he needed to go hang out with Bobby Ramon. She knew that he did not hang out with friends very often. She did not even realize he still talked to any of them. But, she did not want to seem clingy. They always gave each other space, but she had noticed that this summer they had spent more time together than ever. She did not even know why she was so upset over this. She could handle one evening away from him. She thought to herself, _why did he have to be such a guy though? Had he truly forgotten what had happened the year before for them?_ She turned on her TV, and tried to concentrate on something other than Markko. She opened her drawer to take out her notebook, and attempted to write. But, that was not even working. Lately, all her writing had been about Markko.

--

Markko tried to pull everything together. He wanted to get everything together, but he needed help with it. He thought about asking Cole, but Cole had just been such a downer since he broke up with Starr. He had called his friend Bobby an hour ago, to help him get everything ready but he was taking forever. He did not even know why he was freaking out over time when she did not even know what he had planned yet. He finally saw his friend.

"Rivera, this is a weird surprise you have here."

"Just help me. It has to be perfect."



"Aren't you worried that she will not be able to meet you and the whole thing will be ruined?"

"She will come. I can guarantee that she is going crazy thinking that I have forgotten."

"I do not even know why I still bother with you. You do not even hang out with any of us, and shouldn't you be finding a new job for our trip next summer?"

"Hey, don't worry. I still want to go on our trip. I did not expect to have to have trouble saving up for the motorcycle but things changed."

"Then, why are you wasting all your money on some girl?"

"She is not just some girl."

He rolled his eyes. "Please spare me another lecture on love. Let me think that the badass you used to me is still there."

Markko just gave him a look. "I am the same guy. Don't you ever get tired of just throwing attitude at everyone and just all of the rest of it? We are fixing to be seniors. Maybe I just grew up."

He scoffed at Markko. "Or maybe you are just whipped."

"I am so not. But, we need to get finished with this or it will be too late." Markko knew it was time. He pulled out his phone and texted Langston.

--

Langston still tried to write, and was trying to not get angry with Markko. She missed him so much. She got a text, and decided to open her phone. She read it.

_Can you meet me at the park at 8:00? _Langston looked at it confused and texting him back.

_The Park? Why?_

_Don't be such a freak. Just meet me here._

_What makes you think I will show up?_

_Because the curiosity will kill you. I'm in the area closest to the high school. You know the area. Love you, See you soon._

Langston closed her phone and could not believe how well he really knew her. She changed clothes and decided to spend time looking nice, and went downstairs. She still hated having to ask Dorian for permission to do anything. It made her crazy. She found her in the living rom. "Hello, dear, are you going somewhere?"

"Markko wants me to meet him in the park. I know it is late, but I really want to know what he is up to"

"That is fine, Langston. Just do not stay out past curfew. In fact, if you want, Markko could probably stay until midnight instead of eleven tonight."

Langston had to admit that she was shocked. Dorian was never this reasonable and she always sent Markko home by eleven, no matter what. Who was she to argue, though? "Thanks, Dorian."

"Have a good night, dear."

--

Markko looked at his cell phone and noticed she should be here in five minutes. He was actually nervous. This was so unlike him, but he wanted tonight to be special. He finally heard her coming and sat down. She found the area that he was talking about. She did not know how but she knew exactly where he would be. She found him sitting on a blanket, and she smiled.

"See, I told you that you would come."

"What are you up to?"



He stood up and walked over to her. "Last time I looked, this is called a picnic in the park."

She kissed him softly, and led him back over to the blanket. They sat down. She faced him. "Okay, Rivera, what did you bring us to eat because I am starved?" She could not help but notice how the picnic basket was different than any she had ever seen before.

"Well, I do not know about you but I am in the mood for dessert."

She smiled at him. "I can always go for dessert. You know that.''

He kissed her softly, and pulled out a carton. "Well, I know this is not typical food for a picnic, but I love ice cream." She could not help but smile wide.

"I love ice cream, you know that. So, did you bring sprinkles, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream of course?"

He dug in the picnic basket. "Well, let's see what we have here. First, here are some sprinkles, some chocolate syrup." He got a frustrated look. "Damn it, I forgot the whipped cream."

She put her hands on his cheek. "This is so perfect. This is the most romantic picnic ever."

He smiled at her and pulled her into a kiss. He leaned her back on the blanket and kisses her even deeper. He put his arms around her back and kissed her deeper. He reached back on the blanket, still distracting her by the kiss, and grabbed the hidden can. He squirted some whipped cream on her neck and she screamed. "Markko, you lied to me!" She said with a smile.

He sprayed some on her cheek. "Well, you look good enough to eat." He licked it off like he had the year before. She pulled him into another passionate kiss, and they both smiled when they broke apart.

"You remembered?"

He decided to play coy with her. "Remembered what?"



She grabbed the ice cream, and put some on her lips. "You know, you're not very good at this. You completely forgot to clean off my lips." He leaned in and licked it off her lips and they continued to make out once again. He pulled her closer to him and poured sprinkles and chocolate syrup on her neck, and licked them off. After a while, they finally broke away from the kiss completely breathless, and he laughed.

"Well, we are a mess again." She kissed him softly again.

"Markko, I thought you forgot. I have been so irritated all day over this."

They both sat up and she leaned against his lap and he put his arms around her. "Did you honestly think that I would forget? That was when we officially became an us after a long fight, of course."

She reached over and grabbed a spoon, and took a bite of the ice cream. She then offered him some, and he took a bite. "I still cannot believe that I tried to get you to sleep with me."

He kissed her cheek. "I was not exactly complaining. We were both into it. I just look on it even now and see what a mistake that would have been. Trust me; I wanted to more than you know."

"Really? But, you turned me down."

He then took a bite and offered her one too. "Langston, it was never a question whether or not I wanted to be with you that night. I just knew you were trying to block out something, and I could not deal with you looking at me later and hating yourself and me. I had already fallen in love with you."

"I had no idea. I thought that we were just having fun. I know I wanted to be with you even before prom. I am embarrassed that I threw myself at you like that, but at the same time, it is what got us to finally be together. I do not know what I would have done this year without you." He looked down at the ice cream and saw that it was empty, so he closed the picnic basket. He kissed her softly and leaned her back again, both going back to kissing each other deeply. She finally broke away from him as they both held each other. "Markko, do you remember what happened right here, too?"



He smiled at her. "Yeah, I do. Right by this tree is where you told me you loved me. That is why I picked this place. We have been together for a year, and I know that I have been in love with you for even longer than that. I know that you weren't at that point but…"

"Markko, I already loved you so much. That is why it hurt so much when you turned me down. I knew I loved you, but I honestly never saw us together a year later."

"Langston, I do not ever want to be with anyone else. You are it for me, which is why I got you a present."

"Markko, you did not have to. This picnic and us is just perfect the way that it is." He handed her a box. She sat up and she opened it to reveal a necklace with two hearts intertwined. She opened the card and read it.

_Langston,_

_I know that this isn't much but I wanted you to know that you have my heart always. You are my first and will be my only love, freak. _

_All My Love,_

_Markko_

She smiled at him, and pulled him into a kiss. "Markko, thank you. It is perfect. I love it so much, and I love you."

He kissed her again. "I am glad you like it."

She pulled her hair to the side. "Will you put it on me?" He put it around her neck and put it on her. He then kissed the back of her neck and she pulled him back into a kiss. They continued to kiss for a long while. She broke away with a huge smile on her face.

"We keep kissing, don't we?"

"Are you complaining, freak?"

"Markko, I am so not a freak. You are the freak."



"Babe, you're the one who told me never to forget you were, so you are definitely one." She kissed him again, until he finally pulled away. "Okay, we got to go soon. This park closes at 10:00."

"Are you going to come back to the house with me?"

"I do not think Dr. Lord would go for that with it being so late."

"Actually she said that you can stay until midnight tonight. She was really cool about this whole thing, actually."

"Well, I did call her and tell her I wanted to but I never expected her to be cool about it."

She smiled at that. "You called Dorian?"

"Yeah, she told me it was romantic and that she would do what she could to help. He started to pack up everything. "So, I'll meet you at La Boulaie in like thirty minutes then? I want to go home and change."

"Yeah, that will give me time to take a shower since we made a mess." He walked her to the car as they kissed again. "Okay, I will see you in a little while."

--

Langston managed to sneak in, without Dorian hearing her. She did not need to explain to Dorian why she was covered in chocolate syrup, ice cream, and sprinkles. She showered and put on a tank top and some pants. She went back to the living room, and saw Dorian in there. "Hi Dorian."

"Langston, where is Markko?"

"He had to go home for a few minutes, but he will be here in a minute. That is still okay, right?"

"Yeah, I am actually heading to bed soon. You know the rules; just make sure to follow them no matter what."



Langston rolled her eyes as Dorian went upstairs. She got his text to open the door, not long after that. She let him in. "Hi, I missed you."

He put his arms around her. "I bet you did." She relaxed in his embrace.

"You are so cocky."

"That's why you love me." They went into the living room and sat on the couch. "So, where's Doctor Lord?"

"She went to bed. She just said that we know the rules, so we need to be sure to follow them no matter what." He pulled her hair back and kissed her neck.

"Is that against the rules?" She moved closer to him.

"I do not think so, and this definitely is not either." She pulled him into a passionate kiss and leaned him back and lay on top of him, kissing him passionately for the next hour. They finally broke apart breathless. "Markko, does it bother you that all we ever do is kiss?"

He smiled at her. "No, I mean, there are times that I really want to make love to you. But, I just figure it will happen when it does. If we rush it, we might regret it."

She smiled. "You think a year is rushing it and that's just since we were official?"

"Langston, look at me." He smiled at her. "We will know when the time is right, and it will be right." He kissed her again. "It will be something we will both always remember."

She smiled. "Aww, you are such a romantic."

"I am not a romantic. I am a badass freak."

She laughed. "Now, you think you are a freak?"

"Well, I am."

"Sure, whatever you say, babe." Markko went back to kissing her. He knew that everyone was right. He had become a hopeless romantic. She had turned him into that. He tried 

for so long to fight it, but everyone was right. He was hopelessly in love, and did not want that to ever change.

Langston finally pulled away. "Okay, it's 12:00, you better get out of here."

He kissed her. "I do not want to leave."

"I wish you could spend the night, but that is probably not the best plan."

He smiled. "Sure it is, but we better wait on that."

She walked him to the door. He kissed her one last time. He smiled at her. "Happy Anniversary, Freak."

She responded, "Happy Anniversary, freak." She watched him leave. She was so happy with him. They had things that made them unique, and she never wanted to lose him. They really were great together.


	13. Stolen Moment

**Stolen Moment**

**A/N: I am in a writing mood this morning so I thought I would do a missing scene that I thought up from after Langston's adoption party. Enjoy!**

Langston knew Dorian was behind her, but so many things were going through her mind right now. She did not know what she thought of her new uncle. He knew so much about her mother, but she was just in total shock. She believed what Delphina told her about not being alone, but could this truly be happening? It all seemed so very surreal. The whole day just felt like a dream.

Markko began to eat his next piece of cake. He had wanted that cake for quite some time, but realized that he had to give in. It was not nice to fight a pregnant girl for food. He scanned the room for Langston and saw her staring off into space by the fireplace. He felt like a complete jerk now. Here he had been fighting Starr for cake, and looking at her now, she looked like she was in so much pain. He could hear people talking in the background, maybe even to him. But, at this point, his mind was focused solely on Langston. He could see that Dorian really wanted to approach her and when Dorian saw him, she gave him a look that said, "Please help her. She is in a lot of pain and there is nothing I can do about it." Dorian then walked off and left her alone.

He moved closer to her and put his arms around her waist. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She felt the need to cry harder than ever, and just relaxed in his arms. "You are here. That's what matters." She felt everyone staring at her, wondering what her next move would be. "Markko, can we go outside or something? I cannot deal with any of this." He wrapped his arms around her and protectively walked her outside. He felt strange protecting her from people that loved her, but she was his priority and that was what mattered.

He took them to an area of the yard that was secluded, where no one would bother them. He just held her in his arms. "Why don't you tell me what you are thinking right now?"

She tried to speak, but could not find the right words. "I don't….I really don't know. It's okay. I know you don't agree with any of this."

"Langston, look at me. I agree with you. Whatever you need, I am here. If you trust the guy, I will try to be nice to him. You are my priority and never forget that." She smiled at him.

"Thank you so much, Markko. I felt so alone in there. I knew Dorian, Starr, anyone would be there if I needed them, but I wanted you. You always protect me, and I feel like I can just feel how I need to with you. Whether it is me being happy, sad, angry, or just quiet, you are still here."

"Babe, you are never quiet. In the over a year since we have been together, I have never seen you quiet."

She laughed at that. "Markko, you always make me feel better. How do you do that?"

"It is just a gift, I guess." She laughed again and kissed him softly at first. She then deepened the kiss, and they kissed for quite a while. He finally pulled away breathless. "We should probably get back in there."

Her face fell. "Do we have to? When I am here with you, it all seems so simple. I know that I am going to have to deal with the looks and questions, and right now I just need to be here with you." She put her head on his shoulder.

He held her tight. "I am always here too, unless Dr. Lord takes a sharp object and cuts my heart out anyway." She raised her head and gave him a strange look. "Yeah, that is what happens if I ever hurt you."

"Is that what she told you tonight?"

"Yeah, that is what she brought me out here to tell me." She laughed for a while at that. "What is so funny?"

"I just think it is funny how she threatens you. You would never hurt me though, so you are perfectly fine."

"I never would. If what I did to him tonight did, I am sorry for that. I just have to protect my girl."

"I am not your property, you know."

"I know that. But, you are one thing."

"What's that, Markko?"

"You are my first and only love." She smiled at him.

"You are mine too." She smiled at that and kissed him deeply again. As they kissed under the stars, and he held her in his arms, she knew that even though her life was changing, he was the one constant. As long as she had him, she knew that she could get through anything.


	14. Hold Me and Never Let Me Go

**Hold Me and Never Let Me Go**

_**A/N: I have been working on this for a couple weeks. The writers teased us with what could have been some really amazing scenes. But, of course, we did not get to see them. Hopefully, I can do what we should have seen some justice. Enjoy!**_

Langston really was grateful for everything that Markko, Cole, and Starr were doing for her. She really hoped this was not her last night with all of them. She found herself just sitting there watching everyone interact. It was nice to have the four of them together yet again. Cole and Starr were actually managing to be civil, and Markko, her amazing boyfriend, was being perfect. She had been so afraid when she found out that her uncle Ray was trying to take her away from Markko and all the people she loved. She had never felt as alone as she did in that courtroom. But, there he was. Her amazing boyfriend who walked up to her in the courtroom and wrapped his arms so tightly around her. He had not left her side since this whole thing started, and she started to tear up over what she would do without him. Markko walked over to where she was and could sense she was really upset.

"Hey, Langston, are you okay?" He wrapped his arms lovingly and protectively around her.

"I just cannot leave you. You are everything to me and have been here for me so much. I cannot lose you."

He held her tighter than he possibly had before. He wanted to reassure her, but he was terrified of losing her too. They had been together over a year, and she had changed his entire life. He was still cocky and arrogant, but he was different. He had opened up his heart to love and that was something that she had done. He meant it when he asked her to run away, but completely understood why she could not do it. He knew that she was right but he did not know what to do for her. He thought back to the conversation he had earlier with his mom.

"_Mom, I know it's the first day of school but I cannot come home."_

"_Markko Rivera, you will be home within an hour."_

"_No, I won't."_

"_Did you just tell me no?"_

"_Yeah, you don't get it. She needs me."_

"_You have spent all summer with her. Tell her you will see her tomorrow."_

"_But, she won't be here tomorrow."_

"_Markko, you are being overdramatic."_

"_Mom, her uncle that I told you about got custody of her and he is taking her back to Columbia tomorrow. I have to spend every moment with her until then."_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_I would not lie about something like that. I cannot lose her."_

"_Okay, but you will sleep on the couch or a room far from hers. No sleeping with her."_

"_Mom, believe me, the last thing that I want to think about is sex right now. I just need to be there for her before I lose her forever."_

"_Okay, but you have to check in at all times."_

"_Okay, thanks mom."_

"_Okay."_

Markko snapped back into reality as he felt her start to tremble in his arms again. "Baby, it's okay. I am here. You're not going anywhere."

"I just wish that we could have seen Dorian tonight. What if she does not find out about Mr. Buchanan in time?"

"Langston, I promise you, I will not let anything happen to you, ever. You are everything to me and you are not going anywhere." Langston looked at him and fell into his arms, once again. She was so glad that she had him. If she did not have him, she did not know what she would do. After a while, they all watched a movie. She tried so hard to concentrate on the movie, but all she could feel is the fear that this was the last night of her life. She drifted off a little bit in Markko's arms as he rubbed her back. She woke up not long later and saw they were the only ones in the room. "Hey, where did Cole and Starr go?"

"Starr was hungry, so they are making her something to eat."

"Markko, I am so tired."

"Do you want to go up to bed?"

"Yeah I do." She stood up and grabbed her backpack. He hugged her then sat back down on the couch. "Hey, will you come sleep with me?"

Markko had no clue what to say. "Langston, Doctor Lord would freak out."

She put her hands on his cheek. "Markko, this is our last night together probably. I want to be in your arms all night."

He nodded, and she grabbed his hand. They walked upstairs to her bedroom, and she closed and locked the door. Markko was trying to hide his nervousness, but he really felt uncomfortable. It is not like this is the first time he had been in her room but for some reason tonight, it was making him more nervous than ever.

Langston noticed his nervousness, as she sat on her bed. "Markko, what's wrong?"

"I guess I just feel a little weird being up here."

She gave him a strange look. "Markko, you have been up here a million times."

He laughed a little. "I know. I have just never slept up here before is all."

She looked down, and felt as though she would start crying at any second again. "Well, you don't have to if you don't want to."

He kneeled down in front of where she was sitting on the bed. "Hey, I would love nothing more than to spend the night holding you in my arms. I still am not letting you go, but that does not change it. I love you more than anything."

She looked at him and smiled. He leaned up and kissed her. She continued to kiss him with a passion that she had not in so long. She leaned back to the head of the bed and pulled him on top of her still kissing him. She slowly started unbuttoning his shirt as they continued to make out on her bed. He wrapped his arms completely around her back and deepened the kiss even more, as he pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. She pulled back for a second to breathe but then pulled him right back into the kiss. He did not want to push her into something that she did not want but he needed to feel close to her. He whispered, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and unbuttoned her shirt and pulled him back in the kiss. He pulled her shirt off and kissed her neck. "You are so beautiful."

"Markko, I need you."

He kissed her again. "I need you too." She reached down to his belt and pulled it off of him, along with his jeans. She kissed him again when he pulled away breathless. "Hold on." He reached down to his wallet and grabbed a condom. "We cannot forget this."

She smiled and pulled him back into the kiss as they kissed each other more and slowly undressed each other. He pulled away to catch his breath. "I love you more than anything. If this is our last night together, I want it to be perfect."

Her lip quivered a little bit at that as she started to cry. "I do not want this to be the end. I am so in love with you. I can't lose you, not now or ever." He held her tight and cried with her for a few minutes.

He finally spoke. "Langston, I have an idea."

She tried to calm herself down. "What?"

"I know that we are both more or less naked here and we have all the precautions, but let's not do this tonight."

She looked down and wrapped herself up tight in the blanket. "You don't want to make love to me when this is probably our last night together?"

He put his hand on her cheek. "I want to make love to you more than anything, but I do not want us to just do this because we may never be together again. How about when all this is over, we plan something special where I take you out on a romantic date and we can even rent a hotel room if you want? I mean, if you still want to then."

She smiled. "So, what you're saying is we finally take that step once we beat this and make love because we love each other and got through this?"

"Yeah, and because we want to."

She kissed him softly. "That sounds absolutely perfect, but kissing's fine right? I do love kissing you."

He laughed. "Kissing is definitely a good thing, but we should probably get dressed to you know, remove the temptation."

"You should let me sleep in your shirt."

"Won't I be cold?"

She laughed. "You have your tank top and boxers to keep you warm and that necklace which looks great on you, by the way."

He laughed. "Well, I guess you can borrow my shirt, even though you have a closet full."

"Okay, Markko, here's a clue. If your girlfriend wants to sleep in your shirt, you say 'babe, whatever you want. It probably looks better on you anyway'."

He laughed and ticked her. "Oh, is that what I say?" He kissed her passionately again until they were both breathless. "Okay, we really got to calm down. Whatever shirt you are wearing, you need to put on, like now." He threw his shirt. "Do you want me to go in the bathroom while you change?"

"Markko, I am just putting a shirt on. You see me now, don't you? Stop being weird."

For once, he was speechless. She put on his shirt and he got in bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. "I love you, Langston and I promise you that you are not going anywhere.

She raised her head and looked at him. "How come when you say it, I almost believe you?"

"I promise, I won't let anyone ever take you away no matter what."

She kissed him softly. "Promise me that you will be there for me through this whole thing, and not leave me."

He looked her in the eye. "I am not leaving you and am here for you through this whole thing and everything else always. Besides, we got a hot date planned after all this is over."

She laughed and put her head back down on his chest and ran her hands over his chest. "Markko?"

"Hmm?"

"Hold me and never let me go."

"Always."

Markko tightened his hold on her hoping that this was not the last chance he had. He could not admit it to her but he was scared too. He loved her so much and could not deal with her not being in his life. He listened to her heartbeat, as she finally let herself sleep. He would fight to keep her, because he loved her, never wanted to be without her, and because she had saved him from himself.


	15. It Brings It All Crashing Back

**It Brings It All Crashing Back**

_**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I had this idea a month ago, but I have been working like crazy, so this is the first chance I have had to sit down and write it. Hope you all enjoy **__****_

Langston Wilde sat in the waiting room, at the hospital. She felt so bad for Starr and Cole. Even Blair had looked so heartbroken when she broke the news to her and Dorian about Starr's baby not surviving. Markko had texted her several times since she found out about Starr's baby but she was so heartbroken about all this, she did not think she even truly saw what he had texted. She needed to get out of there. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Dorian, do you mind if I go home? I am really tired."

Dorian was really preoccupied with Starr. "Go ahead, Langston. If I see Starr, I will tell her that you will see her in the morning." Langston hugged Dorian and tried not to break down in tears again.

She finally got home and the house was so quiet. She often thought that silence was a good thing at La Boulaie, but tonight, the silence just hurt. She could not even find Addie anywhere. She figured that she had gone to bed already since it was really late. She finally made her way up to her bedroom, and thought about changing clothes. Her mind went back to how cold and alone she had felt when she found out her parents were dead. This was the same feeling. She could only imagine how Starr was feeling. She finally managed to change her clothes, and crawled in bed under the covers and tried to sleep.

--

Markko was really worried. He had texted her like a million times, and she hadn't responded. She always replied to his texts. He decided he was sick of waiting and had to do something, so he headed to the hospital. He found Dorian in the waiting room. "Hey. Doctor Lord."

"Markko, what are you doing here? It is really late."

"It is just, I have texted Langston a million times, and she hasn't replied. I was really getting worried." He noticed she was nowhere in sight. "Where is she?"

Markko saw Blair coming down the hall and could tell she had been crying. Dorian told him, "She went home, Markko. I think she needed to rest."

"Is everything okay, Doctor Lord?"

Dorian just shook he head. "Markko, keep calling her. I did not feel like arguing with her when she wanted to leave after everything that has happened. Langston does not need to be alone tonight.

Markko nodded and tried to call her, but it went straight to voice mail. He finally decided that he would just go to La Boulaie and talk to her. He just wished he knew what had happened.

--

Langston tried to sleep but she kept thinking about her parents and how heartbroken she felt. She felt like she was being selfish. Her best friend was going through the hardest night in her life, and she was here and felt so alone. Her thoughts were interrupted, by a knock on her window.

She went over to the window and opened it. "Markko, what are you doing here?"

"You have not texted me back. I was worried. Can I come in?"

She walked away from the window. "I guess, if you want to."

He looked at her as he came in. He knew that look better than anything on her. It was the same look that she had when she told him that her parents were dead. He wrapped his arms around her and she flinched a little before relaxing in his embrace. He kissed her forehead. "What happened, Langston?"

She walked over and sat on her bed. "Markko, it is Starr and Cole's baby. She had something wrong with her. She did not make it."

Markko looked at her shocked. "Their baby died?"

Langston nodded and broke down in tears, and he held her tight. He tried not to cry too. "Markko, I don't understand any of this. Starr tried to take care of herself. I know that she was giving the baby up, but the baby is dead. It is just wrong."

"Does Cole know?"

"I think so. When Blair came out to tell us, she did not tell us until she sent Cole to be with Starr. My guess is that Starr wanted to tell him herself."

Markko held her hands. "How are you doing?"

"I am just worried about Starr." Markko gave her a look. "Don't look at me like that, I'm fine.

"No, you're not. You're sad, you're scared, and you're miserable right now. I know that look. I saw that look the first six months we were together."

She began to get defensive. "What makes you think that you know me that well?"

"How about the fact that we have been seeing each other for nearly a year and a half?"

She walked over to the other side of the room. "Don't presume that you know me, because you are my boyfriend."

"Langston, why are you doing this? You are trying so hard to get me to leave right now."

She looked down. "I just feel like being alone right now. That's all." She sat down on her bed again. He went over to her and sat down with her.

"No, you don't. I do not know exactly what is going through your head right now. What I do know is that you are lonely. Please don't make me leave. We don't have to talk about this. We don't even have to talk at all. I can just be here with you."

She started to cry again and could barely talk. She said just above a whisper. "Thank you, Markko. Will you lay down with me and hold me?"

"Of course I will. He lay down and she put her head on his chest as he rubbed her back. It was breaking his heart as he felt her tears fall on his shirt.

"Markko?"

"Yeah..."

"I feel so selfish. I feel like I should be with my best friend but all I can think about is..." She stopped.

"All you can think about is what, baby?"

She started to cry harder. "My parents, Markko. It hurts so badly. I feel like I just lost them and I do not get it. It isn't about them. I felt like I was going to be sick at that hospital today. I kept thinking, is that how it would have been if they would not have died until the hospital."

He kissed her forehead. "Baby, you are not selfish at all. This has to be so hard for you to go through. I cannot imagine how you are feeling right now. You have got to remember too that you did not get to mourn them. You were all about hiding it so you did not have the chance to mourn them."

She looked at him, really needing to talk about something else, anything else. "Markko, help me forget please."

"Whatever you need, I am here."

"Kiss me."

He pulled her into a deep kiss and kissed her passionately. This kiss was different than ones that they had in so long. This was the desperate kind of kiss that he felt when she was hiding her secret about her parents. She was clinging onto him for dear life, and needed to get lost in his touch. They laid there making out for a couple of hours, before finally breaking apart.

"Markko..."

"Yeah."

"Thank you for standing by me, tonight, and not walking away."

"Langston, you are not alone. You never will be. I know when you're freaking out and I know that you did not really want to be alone."

She smiled and ran her fingers over his chest. "When Blair told us, I broke down. I thought it I was because of Starr and Cole losing their baby, but the more I thought about it, it was really because it brings it all crashing back. I feel like I just lost them again. I just don't know how I am going to make it through this funeral. I am going to be thinking about my parents and how much I miss them. I never had to go through a funeral for them and I just worry that I will think about it.

"Langston, I am" She silenced him with a kiss.

"Markko, I am not shutting you out. I just cannot think about this anymore. Can you please just hold me and kiss me?"

He smiled at her. "You know I can." He pulled her back into a kiss. He had wanted to assure her that he would be there to hold her for the funeral, and not let her fall. But, for now, she needed to kiss him, and there would be plenty of time to tell her that later.


	16. Make Me Forget

_**Make Me Forget**_

_**A/N: I know we don't know if we will get any actual scenes with Langston discussing what happened today with Markko, but this is just an idea I had. Hope you like. Enjoy!**_

Langston went in her bedroom and slammed her door. She could not believe that Starr could say something like that to her. They had been through so much and she had stood by her through everything and she was willing to throw her father, who she missed still so much in her face. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She couldn't feel anything but anger and betrayal. She needed to get out of here. She did not even want to have to deal with her if she tried to come give her a half-hearted apology yet again. She knew it was late, but Dorian never was around anyway. She went over and grabbed her purse, debating where she should go. She opened her drawer to grab her keys, and saw it in her drawer and knew where she should go.

She made her way to Markko's house, and could tell the whole house was dark. She figured his parents were in bed, and she went around to the back door. Then, she used the key that Markko had given her when her uncle Ray was going to take her to Columbia. She tiptoed to Markko's room, and opened the door hoping he was not asleep. Her heart sank when she saw he wasn't there. She wondered where he could be. He said he was going right home.

--

Markko finally made it home and sneaked into his house, hoping his parents weren't still awake. He thought he would be home a few hours before that, but he had run into Cole. He was really concerned for him. He had to make sure his best friend got home safe. He was really worried about him. He knew that the best way to help him was to just be there for him, no matter what. He successfully made it into his house and turned on his bedroom light.

--

He jumped when he saw Langston sitting on his bed, upset. He went over to her. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Where have you been?"

"I ran into Cole. I had to help him."

"How is he doing?"

"You mean since he is on drugs?" She looked at him and looked down. "Yeah, he told me all about it. I found him drinking a beer in the park in Angel Square. You look upset. What's wrong?"

She collapsed in his arms and broke down in tears. "Everything, Markko. I couldn't be there with her. I know it's late but I needed to get out."

"With ?"

Langston shook her head. "Can we just not talk about it for now?"

"Sure, whatever you need." He kissed the top of her head and held her while she cried. He wished that she would tell him what happened so that he could help her. He finally laid them back so he could hold her closer and rub her back. She finally put her head up and moved her fingers in circle on his chest.

"It was Starr."

"What was?"

"She said that I couldn't understand why she lied for her dad because my father's dead."

Markko got upset. "What gives her the right to think she can say something like that to you? You have been nothing but a friend to her, and she throws your parents being dead in your face."

"We got in this huge fight because she lied on the stand to protect her father."

"Yeah, I heard about that."

"I guess she and Mr. J are like really close now. She calls him Schuyler." Langston rolled her eyes.

"Does that make you jealous?"

"Umm, no. It makes me sick. She's confiding in a teacher and it's creepy."

"I just know you think Mr. J is so gorgeous."

She managed a smile. "Did I make out with him at the movies tonight or in your car when you dropped me off?"

"No, that would be me."

"Then chill. You are the one I love."

"I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him and he pulled her close and kissed her passionately and pulled away after a while. "You probably need to go, don't you?"

"Markko, I don't want to go home. I can't deal with seeing her anymore tonight."

"Did she even apologize for being a bitch?"

"She did but it doesn't matter. The fact that she could say something like that to me just showed me that she has no respect for me. I have spent so many months worrying about her problems, not spending enough time with you, and putting myself in danger for her to turn on me like that."

"You sound like you're done."

"At this point, I think I am. Markko, she hurt me so much." She broke down in tears again and he held her tight.

"Shh, it's okay. I am here for you. I am always here for you."

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Langston, do you not remember that Doctor Lord threatened to turn me into a steer?"

"I just don't want to be alone tonight, and I would be so alone there."

"What if I went with you?"

"You would spend the night at my house?"

"Yeah, I love you. You are worth every bit of the risk."

He helped her put her coat back on and they went back to La Boulaie. They sneaked in the window, and she found Starr on her bed. "I don't want to talk to you, Starr."

"Langston, I'm sorry okay? I need you."

"Why don't you go find your new BFF Schuyler?"

"Langston..."

"She said go."

"I'll go, but I'm going to make this up to you."

"Starr…"

Starr turned to her, "Yeah?"

"Don't even think about telling anyone that Markko's here? I need him here tonight. I can count on him."

"I wouldn't do that to you." Starr left and Langston started to cry again and he sat them down on her bed and hugged her tight.

"It's okay."

"I hate all of this. Markko. Things used to be so simple"

"Yeah I know. I never thought I'd find Cole sitting on the ground drinking a beer."

Langston laughed. "He was sitting on the ground?"

"Yeah, I had to drive him home. He was a mess."

"You're just the best to everyone, aren't you?"

"I try." She kissed him passionately and pulled away.

"Markko, make me forget it all just for now." He kissed her passionately again and laid her back on the bed and ran his hands down her back. After a long time, they broke apart and she put her head on his shoulder. "You're the best friend I could ever have."

"Just a best friend?"

"Of course not. You're everything to me."

"You're everything to me too, and you always will be." He kissed her softly and spent the rest of the evening just holding her and kissing her, trying to help her forget that her heart was broken by her best friend.


	17. Home Is Not Always What You Think

**Home Is Not Always What You Think**

_**A/N: Once again, the show went and upset me leaving Langston and Markko hanging.**_ _**They went back to the high school today, but do they show Langston and Markko?!?! No. Is it too much to ask that we see them more than once a week. Enough with my rant, this usually helps. Enjoy!**_

Markko looked at Langston, at a loss for words. "She blew you off?" Langston nodded.

"I know that you said I am not acting like her best friend, but how can I when she's just ignoring me? Langston was more upset about this thing than she let on before. She could not believe that Starr just blew her off. She really wanted to fix things. She was not ready to truly forgive Starr for what she said, but she knew that Markko had a point too. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"I feel responsible. I made you try to talk to her." Langston did not say anything back. She was so tired of dealing with all of this. "We both have a free period now. Do you want to go home for a while?"

"Home? Where is that exactly? Dorian gave our house to our chef. I mean, they have been nice enough to let me stay for now but what's going to happen to me, Markko?"

He looked at her, unsure what to say. He grabbed her hand. "Come with me."

"Markko, where are we going?"

"Just stop asking so many questions." She went with him, unsure where he was taking her.

--

When they arrived there, she was shocked. "Markko, I don't know about this. We could get in trouble."

"Would you stop over thinking things? It is still for sale and you still have a key, right?" She looked at the front door that she had come in and out of so many times in her life, unable to move.

"Yeah I do." She handed him her keychain, and he unlocked the door. "You wanted to know what was home. This is home, Langston."

She started to tear up. "Not anymore, it is not. There's not even any electricity or anything. Everything that it once was is gone." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Look closer. It is full of memories, and I know that someday it will sell, but those will never go away."

She cried on his shoulder. "Why do I keep losing every home I have?"

"Langston, I wish I could explain to you why Dr. Lord did this, but I know for now, I thought this would help you feel like you belong, even a little bit."

She tried to smile. "It did. You are amazing." She went over and sat on the couch. He grabbed a blanket from where he remembered they were, and sat with her. "Will you lay down with me like we did so many times before?"

He smiled at her. "Of course, I will." He lay down and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you okay, Lang?"

"What do I do about Starr?"

"I honestly don't know. I thought you just talking to her would work. She's just going through stuff. She cares."

"Why do you keep taking her side?"

"Langston, she's my friend, but you are the reason. I know that you care about her and I hate seeing how much this is tearing you up."

"Really? You weren't taking her side?"

"No, what she said about your dad was so wrong. Even with her going through a hard time, that was inexcusable. Langston, we've been together a long time and I know how much she means to you. That is why it is important that you talk to her."

She smiled at him. "I love you, you know that?"

"I have a pretty good idea, but you can always tell me again."

She laughed. "Haha, you think you're so funny, aren't you?"

"I know I am." She cuddled close to him.

"So, do you think that it would be silly even if I had good memories of La Boulaie even though I didn't live there long?"

"No, it is normal. It was your home after you lost everything." He wrapped his arms around her tight.

"I remember when you chased me through the kitchen with the water gun, when we made out after Dorian took me for an abortion."

"I remember that. That was really amazing, even if you did make me go home."

"You know why, right?"

"Because of Dorian?"

"She was already so mad that you lied to her that the last thing she needed to see was us all over each other on the couch."

"How do you know we would have been all over each other?"

"Please, we were all over each other as it was and you were trying to lay me down."

"You weren't complaining when I bit your finger, were you?"

She smiled at him. "We've made some great memories there and here, haven't we?"

"We sure have. I told you I loved you the first time right over there, and you freaked."

She smiled at him. "You just pulled it out of nowhere; I was too scared to tell you I was so in love with you. So, instead, I just showed you by kissing you."

"That was a hot kiss too, well several hot kisses."

She smiled. "You are always there for me, even when I think you're being rude and not taking my side. It is still that you are trying to help me."

He kissed her. "I always will too. I love you forever."

"I love you forever, too."

"Lang, I know that right now you feel like you have no home. Do you still have the key I gave you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then, you do have a home. Whenever you feel lost or alone, you will always have a home with me."

"What about your parents?"

"I don't care. You are everything to me and I will never lose you."

She kissed him and they laid there and kissed passionately, like they had so many times on that very couch. Langston knew that things would be okay, as long as she had him.


End file.
